Fate is Unexpected in Disguise
by No-Words-Can-Describe
Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shinging brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good a idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl. HeYa FANFIC! REVIEW! ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: Heather meets a mysterious brunette in the most unexpected places. What does fate have to give?**_

_**Note: A song inspired me to write this. To make the experience better, listen to it here: /watch?v=VIDGqhkY2NE just add youtube in front of it.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather or Naya or Glee. Obviously. **_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 1: Bus Stop_

_**No POV**_

Heather stood outside waiting at the bus stop. Lampposts around her emitting a soft yellow glow. She pulled her overcoat around herself as a breeze of cold frosty wind blew. The sky was graying and the trees swayed with the wind. Her blonde hair gently flying before cascading slowly on her shoulders. It was the middle of November. Multicolor leaves surrounded her. A combination of soft orange colored leaves to a rusty red color. She smiled when a leaf fell softly on top of her head. She plucked it from her head and examined the small maple leaf in the palm of her hand. Heather adjusted her glasses to see it clearly. It was a vibrant green with a hint of orange and yellow on the sides. She let it fall from her hand onto the cold cement sidewalk below.

Soon a white and blue bus came around the corner. Heather watched as it soon came to a full stop and the door slid open. She muttered a quick hello to the bus driver as he asked for my money. Heather went and sat near the end of the bus, watching through the window.She was amazed to find that she was the only passenger on the bus. It was usually busy this late at night. As the bus driver went to close the door a flash of dark brown hair ran past her window.

"Wait! Hold on!" Cursing in Spanish, a girl with tan skin made her way up the bus. Her hair was disheveled and she was breathing heavily. The bus driver looked slightly bemused at the frantic girl.

"This is the last stop." He held an outstretched hand towards her. "Money please." Heather glanced up towards the Latina and waited in anticipation.

"Oh yes! Sorry," She dug around her pockets desperately searching for money. Finally after a few minutes and no money found, she sighed at the bus driver. "How about an I.O.U?" She tried smiling but the driver shook his head.

"Sorry miss. But if you don't have money, you can't ride this bus," he told her sincerely. The girl opened her mouth to complain but decided against it.

"Yeah, sure. It's okay," she forced a small smile and turned heading out into the coldness.

"Hey! Wait!" Heather yelled. _What are you doing Heather?! _The girl turned amazed that there was someone besides her and the driver here. She quickly got out of her seat and headed toward the two, reaching for her wallet and taking out some money.

"Uhm-erm. I have some, uhh money that you could use?" Heather said nervously adjusting her glasses. She couldn't help but feel a slight fluttering in her stomach.

_Smooth Heather. Real smooth._

"Oh, I can't take your money," she said shaking her head. The Latina pushed the money back towards me.

"Please I insist."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"It's just-" She was silenced with an intense look from Heather.

"Take the money, please." The tan girl nodded slowly and took the money without question. Their fingers softly brushed and both girls turned their heads trying to stuff down the heat that rose to their faces. The bus driver raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Thank you." The tanned girl smiled looking up at Heather. Heather couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Helloo? Money?" The bus driver tapped his moneybox and waited for the girl to give it to him. Irritated at the man the short Latina shoved the money to his chest. "Touche." The bus soon started to move.

Heather briskly walked to her original seat near the back while the Latina took a seat two rows up from her's. Heather turned and faced her window watching the bus stop fading behind. Houses and stores rushed past the bus. A few people walked silently in the dim lighting of sidewalks. Raindrops started falling lightly leaving streaks in the glass pane. Her mind kept wandering on the short brunette wanting to know more about her. She was always curious of new experiences and this was no exception.

Heather turned towards the girl catching her dark eyes looking back.

_**Naya's POV**_

_This girl is something. I don't know what but... Something._ I looked back towards the blonde who was staring back at me intently. When I caught her looking at me, she turned swiftly banging her head against the window.

"Shit," I heard her mutter. I felt a small tug on my lips

Even from where I was sitting I could see a pink tinge on her cheeks.

I looked at my watch and it seemed we would be here for a while so why not enjoy it? Feeling a bold I rose to my feet and walked carefully towards her.

"Hey back there! Sit down!" I saw the irritating driver looking at me though a mirror.

"Yeah yeah," I waved him off. The blonde noticed my presence and flashed a small smile at me.

"Hello," Her voice sounded curious.

" can I sit here?" I held on to the seat in front of me to keep my balance.

"Yeah sure," the blonde beauty shifted making room for me.

_Screech!_

The whole bus jerked to a halt, throwing my body forward. Expecting a solid floor I threw my arms out and closed my eyes. A few seconds passed and I felt no pain. But instead I felt strong arms holding my waist. I opened my eyes and found them to be met with cerulean orbs covered by glasses. My breathe hitched when I found our faces were inches apart.

"Told you to sit down!" The bus driver yelled over his shoulder.

_Way to ruin the moment._

I turned towards him and flipped him off. Amused the driver just chuckled.

"Hello again," she said cheekily. She slowly retracted her arms and helped me pull myself on the seat.

"Ditto," I replied. She smiled easily seemingly not fazed by what happened minutes before. Soon an awkward silence hung between us as we continue to stare blankly at the window.

"Thanks!" I quickly blurted. The blonde turned at me quizzically. "For the money I mean... And for saving me!" I quickly added. _Why are you being such a dork?! _

"Well I don't know about the saving part ,but your welcome anyways," she grinned at me. Every time she smiled my stomach kept doing somersaults. This amazing stranger ,who I don't even know the name of, made me feel these funny feelings.

"So. Why do you take the bus?" I tried to keep up the conversations to avoid the awkward silence.

"I don't own a car and my apartment is too far to walk," she shrugged indifferently staring out the window.

"Oh." The blonde nodded slowly. "Don't you have someone to drive you maybe?"

"No, with the kind of job I have anyways. I don't have anyone to really drive me this late at night."

"What's your job?" She didn't answer right away and I felt like I was intruding. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's alright," she looked at me kindly. "I work at a book shop named _Trader's Bookshop_. It's near the bus stop we were just at. I take the night shifts there." I looked at her glasses and smirked.

"What?" The blonde tried to frown but instead looked like a cute smirk.

"_I_ would have never guessed _you _to be a book person," I sarcastically said as I pointed to her black glasses.

"Very funny," she laughed lightly and bumped her shoulders against mine playfully. I smiled inwardly at the gesture. "I would have never guessed you to be so..."

"..So what?" I asked. She looked at me with endearing eyes, eyes that told an answer. I felt a thousand, no a million butterflies in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around me to suppress the intense feelings.

"My names Heather by the way!" She blurted avoiding the question. Outside we neared the next bus stop.

"You're avoid-" I was cut off by the bus driver's yelling.

"We're here ladies!" He pulled something that made the bus doors slide open. We both stood up and made our way out of the bus.

"Thank you," Heather said to the driver.

"No problems Miss!" He waved goodbye. Few minutes passed and the bus was gone.

I turned towards Heather and waved goodbye before starting to walk home.

"Wait!" Heather gingerly grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked at her questionably. She smiled softly, "You haven't told me your name..."

My heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

_She wants to know your name._

"_.._It's Naya, Naya Rivera." I held out my free hand awkwardly, not knowing if it was too early for a hug (seeming that they only met each other). Heather noticed my trouble. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck, enveloping me in a tight embrace. Taken aback I stood there motionless before I slowly brought my arms around her back.

"It's nice to meet you _Naya_," her voice slightly sultry.

"And to you _Heather_." I mimed her voice. I could feel her shudder somewhat. It felt good to be embraced by this girl. She felt warm and made me feel fuzzy inside. Without another second Heather let me go and the all too good warmness quickly vanished leaving cold again.

"Bye Naya. Hope we can meet again!" Heather waved goodbye before walking the opposite direction of where I was walking.

"Soon Heather! Very soon!" I waved back longing to feel all too good warmness again. "I hope," I whispered to myself.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hello to everyone! He he I hoped you enjoyed! I'm still debating whether this should be a twoshot or multiple chapters? I don't know yet so I'm leaving that up to you guys!**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend. Fuck gold and diamonds. What use are they anyway? Except in minecraft.**

I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me.

"I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: Heather meets a mysterious brunette in the most unexpected places. What does fate have to give?**_

_**This is my first Glee Heya fanfiction. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather or Naya or Glee. Obviously. **_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 2: Trader's Bookshop_

_**Heather's POV**_

_One week later..._

"Hey Heather! I'm gonna take my break now kay?" My coworker Chris, stuck his head around a shelf full of books. "Think you can take care of yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah Chris, don't worry about me." With a smile he headed outside. "Wait Chris!"

He quickly turned half in the store and half outside.

"Ya?" I smirked.

"Remember the time too. Don't think I don't know about Darren," I whispered to him. Awestruck he pulled his plaid scarf tighter around his neck, huffed and walked out next door. I chuckled lightly, it was times like this that made my job more fun. I walked to my desk near the front of the shop. The store wasn't that big. The building was squeezed between large apartments on one side and an Italian restaurant on the other. Darren worked right next door and Chris was always looking for excuses to see him.

I looked around to make sure that no one was in the store. It was also times like this that I could sing and dance around like a lunatic. I went to our open and closed sign and flipped it to the side "Sorry We're Closed". I happily skipped to my computer and full blasted "If I Were A Boy" by Beyonce.

_If I were a boy even just for a day,_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning,_

_And throw on what I wanted ,_

_And go drink beer with the guys._

I skipped and sang along to the song. I saw are cart full of returned books and decided to put them up.

_And chase after girls,_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted,_

_And I'd never get confronted for it,_

_'Cause they stick up for me._

_If I were a boy,_

_I think I could understand,_

_How it feels to love a girl,_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

I wheeled around the aisles putting the books up one by one. I pretended to be on a stage and sang through a book I was holding.

_I'd listen to her,_

_'Cause I know how it hurts,_

_When you lose the one you wanted,_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted,_

_And everything you had got destroyed._

_If I were a boy,_

_I would turn off my phone,_

_Tell everyone it's broken,_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone._

I sang my heart out through the book. I always wanted to sing professionally but I never thought I was really good at it. But I've been told that I was a really good dancer once since I took lessons when I was 5. But then I got into an injury that broke my ankle and I couldn't dance like I use too.

_I'd put myself first,_

_And make the rules as I go,_

_'Cause I know that she'd be faithful,_

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home._

_If I were a boy,_

_I think I could understand,_

_How it feels to love a girl,_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

_I'd listen to her,_

_'Cause I know how it hurts,_

_When lose the one you wanted,_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted,_

_And everything you had got destroyed,_

_It's a little too late for you to come back,_

_Say it's just a mistake,_

_Think I'd forgive you like that,_

_If you thought I would wait for you,_

_You thought wrong._

In all my dancing and singing, I didn't hear the slight jingling of bells as the door opened.

_**Naya's POV**_

_To think they would have good Italian food here._ I walked around the crowded sidewalks looking for a decent restaurant. So far I passed a few Chinese and Mexican restaurants but I wasn't in the mood. It was noon and stores were bustling around with hungry costumers. I was craving some Italian today. The sidewalks were full of people rushing around looking for some decent food. I turned a corner that was a lot quieter.

I soon saw the Italy colors on a nearby shop. I sighed finally, my stomach growled impatiently. _Soon buddy, I'll get some food real soon. _I patted my stomach reassuringly. I neared the neared the restaurant but stopped when I heard loud music playing nearby.

_But you're just a boy,_

_You don't understand,_

_And you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl,_

_Someday you wish you were a better man._

Curious, I looked past the restaurant and saw a small quaint bookstore. _Trader's Bookshop _it read in bold black cursive. I walked nearer to the bookstore and looked inside. I saw a flash of blonde hair near the back of the store. _Is that... _The blonde kept dancing, her hair bobbing on her shoulders. She seemed to be singing into a book. _Can't be..._

I slowly opened the door and flinched when bells above me ringed softly. The blonde didn't notice and kept on doing her own thing. I let a relieved sigh silently escape my mouth. _Damn that girl can dance._ She continued to dance along to the music her hips swaying with the beat of the music.

_You don't listen to her,_

_You don't care how it hurts,_

_Until you lose the one you wanted,_

_'Cause you're taking her for granted,_

_And everything you had got destroyed,_

_But you're just a boy..._

I smiled and clapped softly applauding her performance. Startled, Heather dropped the books in her hands effectively hurting her left foot.

"Ah shit!" Dropping to the floor she tenderly held her hurt foot in her hands.

"Heather! Are you okay?!" I said alarmed. I gently wrapped my arms around her, helping her up. I walked/carried her to her desk letting her sit in a chair. Once in her chair I knelt in front her gingerly grabbing her foot. Heather winced as I touched her foot.

"Sorry," I apologized. I examined her foot but it seemed to be just a minor bruise. "Looks like it's not that bad." She didn't answer but looked at me with the same endearing eyes. "What?"

"You remembered my name.." She smiled brightly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I joked lightly that caused her to smile wider. I felt those damn butterflies again.

"So. How long were you standing there?" She eyed the closed sign on the window.

"Well, not long. I came in towards the end of the song and by the way I like you better as a girl," I winked. She blushed lightly and I did a little happy dance in my head. I looked around the small store and was amazed by the amount of books that were stacked on each other. They were piled high and seemed to almost topple over. It seemed to have a second floor too with spiral stairs leading up in a corner. "So this is the bookstore you work at."

"Yeah really cool huh?" She slowly stood up not wanting to put any pressure on her left foot. "Come on I'll show you the second floor. It's my favorite place to be." We walked slowly towards the stairs. I couldn't help but run my fingers along the spines of books along the the shelf as we pass by them.

"So many books," I murmured running my finger along the tops of books making light dust fly off.

"Well it is a book store Naya," Heather smirked. We reached the spiraling staircase and walked up slowly.

On the second floor there were more books and a couple of classy chairs around an open fireplace that emitted a soft home feel. It was really bright in contrast to downstairs. On the north wall was a large window that captured the street and buildings across. I felt really relaxed and warm but I wasn't sure if it was the fireplace making me feel this way. Heather walked to the window and looked outside before sitting down on the chairs. She motioned for me to do the same.

_**Heather's POV**_

"You like?" I asked sheepishly. Naya nodded her head quickly.

"You have like, the best job ever!" She announced gesturing to everything.

"Thanks," I chuckled. She was being really adorable right now. "I like to come up here when there's no costumers around. It's kind of like my getaway to get lost in these books."

"How long have you been working here?"She asked.

"Mmm," I said thinking. "I'd say for about three years."

"Wow," she was truly amazed of my job. I would of thought it was really not that special to work at a book store.

"How about you? Where do you work?" I really wanted to get off the subject that puts me on the spotlight.

"I work at a bar downtown. I sing three times a week and work as a bartender for two days a week," she shrugged. My mind drifted to Naya in a little maid costume serving drinks. _A really short black skirt with black lace tights. _Before I could think of anything else Naya snapped her fingers bringing me back to reality.

"Helloo? Heather?" She waved her hand near my face. Her worried eyes carefully studied me.

"Hot-I mean Huh? Erm w-what were you saying?" I adjusted my glasses nervously.

"I said. I'm hungry would you like to go get some food?" Naya stood up waiting for my answer. Even though I had brought a lunch from home, I couldn't stop my self from nodding and saying "Yes!"

_This girl could be the death of me._

"Well come one then," Naya walked up to me and softly entwined her fingers in mine. My heart raced and felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

_Scratch that. She will be the death of me._

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Oooooo! Can't believe I got reviews! Haha.. So it seems like everyone want multiple chapters so I WILL! I don't know how many chapters though. But I promise that it will have a lot of chapters! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed! I'm thinking of maybe a jealous Dianna Argon? ;) lol In the next chapter Heather and Naya will be having their little "Lunch Date" *wink wink***

**Oh and could someone tell me what Darren and Chris together is? Like Klaine but with Darren and Chris. :D**

**My mind is currently running on Brittana and Heya moments. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**You know you want to. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: Heather meets a mysterious brunette in the most unexpected places. What does fate have to give?**_

_**Note: Just to clarify they all live in California. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather or Naya or Glee. Obviously. **_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 3: Lunch with Argon_

_**Naya's POV**_

You wouldn't believe the shock I felt when I touched Heather's hand. It was such a jolt! It felt so good as the warmness spread throughout my entire body. I was so sure she felt it too. We ran downstairs quickly almost tripping over our feet in a hurry.

"Wait-" Heather halted in front of me making me almost collide into her. She let go of my hand briefly before going behind her desk. I frowned at my hand missing how hers felt oh-so-perfectly fit in them.

"What?" I said a bit too eagerly. She smirked at me as she rummaged through a couple drawers before finding small silver keys. I hoped that my tan skin could hide the redness rising to my cheeks.

"I have to lock up the store," she rattled the keys near her face. My mouth made a slight 'o'. She smiled warmly before taking her hand in mine entwining them like I did. We headed outside and I shivered at how cold it was. I was glad that the restaurant was just right next door. Heather clicked the key in place and locked it in one swift motion not letting go of my hand once. She stuffed the keys in her pocket and we walked into the Italian bistro.

We were greeted by loud squealing by(to my surprise) a boy with glasz colored eyes and brown hair embracing Heather from the side.

"Hey Chris!" Heather greeted warmly. Chris was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a grey leather vest. I smiled towards the Chris. _Any friend of Heather is a friend of mine._

"Heather! I want you to meet Darren!" Chris dragged her towards the counter where another boy with gelled black hair and striking hazel eyes. I followed closely looking around the bistro. The walls were painted beautifully to look like another restaurant that could be in Italy. There were small balls of light illuminating the tables. There were a row of stools along the counter where Chris was now seated.

Heather and I took a seat next to each other as he went to get Darren. Chris then strolled into the kitchen.

"This is a really awesome restaurant," I propped my arm on top of the counter and leaned my head against my hand. Heather gazed around fondly smiling.

"I know right. I had a lot of really cool memories here," she said laying her head on the counter, her blonde locks splayed around. I bit my bottom lip, desperately wanting to thread my fingers through her hair. She took her glasses off and put them in her bag.

"Like what kind of memories?" I wanted to uncover everything about Heather. **(** Pun not intended **) **This girl was full of secrets and I was a curious person.

"I had my first date here.." Heather opened her azure eyes looking me straight into my eyes. I felt a hazy feeling in the depth of my stomach. Every _damn _time that she innocently gazed at me I felt the need to just- _I DON'T KNOW! _She makes me feel not so innocent, like I did something unforgettable.

_And it feels so fucking good._

"Oh, was it romantic?" I wrapped my arms around my stomach reflexively. She sighed and shook her head.

"It was horrible," she chuckled heartily. "His name was Sam. He was okay and all but he was just not my type."

"And what is your type?" I smirked. She looked at me a devious gaze. My breathe hitched.

"Someone who's beautiful. Mocha brown eyes." She leaned closer with each word.

"And can speak Spanish. I consider that a real turn-on." Heather was so close to my face that I could feel her breathe tickling my cheeks. I felt myself leaning towards her-

"This is Heather, Darren!" Chris burst through the door dragging a taller boy with black hair and hazel eyes. Heather pulled away quickly leaving me a little breathless. I turned away missing the slight redness in her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Darren Criss," the black haired boy held out a hand to Heather which she took and shook.

"I'm Heather Morris. Chris has told me all about you," she smiled towards Darren. _So that's her last name. _Before I could mix our names together Darren asked me what my name was.

"Naya Rivera," I said slightly rolling the 'r' sultry like. The corner of Heather's mouth twitched slightly. I smirked as I seem to winning at my own game. Darren raised his eyebrow at us.

"So Naya and Heather, what would you lovely ladies want for lunch?" He walked to a coat hanger with aprons hanging. He put on the white apron with the bistro's logo on it. He handed us the bistro's menu

"Uhm," Heather tapped her chin thinking. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Can I have the uh, Peppered Shrimp Alfredo? And a water please." Darren nodded writing it all down on a small notebook.

"And you Naya?" He said getting ready to write down what I'm about to throw at him.

"Can I have the chicken and spinach ravioli. But could you cut back on the garlic and salt? Yeah, thanks. Oh this looks good could I have these Italian Nachos? Could you also add a bit of pepper in there too? I gots get my spicy on. And as for my salad could I get this spicy Italian salad? Without cucumbers please. And a water too," I looked for any more food choices that looked good. "I think that's all Darren thanks."

I looked up to see Chris slightly gaping at me and Darren struggling to write down my order. Heather just chuckled lightly which confused me

"What? Is there something wrong?" I glanced around me but didn't seem to find anything wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong Naya," Heather smiled and softly patted my thigh. I smiled inwardly at the gesture and felt a small spark of hope.

"Then why is Darren and Chris looking at me like that?" I pointed to the two boys who were looking quite shocked.

"They've never seen a girl eat so much before," she laughed which caused me to laugh with her.

"What? I'm hungry!" I shrugged. Darren still didn't move from his position. "Darren? Are you gonna get us our food yet?"

I snapped my fingers near his face bringing him out of his daze. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Oh! Oh yeah right away girls," he hurriedly walked into the kitchen with Chris following close by.

"I haven't seen him that dazed since college," Heather said.

"Well I do have that affect on people," I shimmied in place doing a little dance. She laughed out loud her shoulders shaking. I smiled brightly knowing that I can make her laugh.

"Oh stop it!" She leaned into my side and tried to breathe easier.

_This girl is really something._

"Naya!" I sat abruptly, almost making Heather fall. I looped an arm around her waist securely. I turned towards the intruder, a bit pissed about ruining the moment.

Before I could flood the entire room with insults I stopped and stared at the stranger.

_Miss Dianna Argon._

"Dianna?" I was startled and surprised by seeing her. I haven't seen her in like forever! "Oh my God! What are you here?!" I let go off Heather and hugged Dianna like old times.

"I got a job offer for a new TV show and they want to cast me!" She smiled proudly. "And it's here in California!"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her tightly again. "Come on, you can eat with us."

"I would love too." We walked back to the counter where Darren was laying our food down. Heather sat criss-crossed on top of her stool waiting patiently for us to return.

"Dianna, I want you to meet Heather." Heather looked up from the food and smiled towards Dianna.

"Hey Heather," she held out her hand which Heather took gladly. She then took a seat next to her leaving an empty seat next to Heather's where I sat down.

"Hi," she responded easily. I look past the two and saw the delicious, mouth-watering food laid out. I could hear my stomach grumbling loudly. Heather and Dianna turned towards the loud noise. They glanced back at each other, paused, then laughed loudly.

_They were laughing at my own expense._

"Shut up you two," I tried to frown at them. I sat grumbling incoherent words. The two blondes kept laughing, the both of them looking like they were about to cry.

"It's not that funny," I whined.

"Oh please that's the most funniest thing since high school!" Dianna started to regain composure but was still chuckling a little.

"Oh?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "What happened in high school?" Dianna had that familiar smirk and look.

_Shit._

"Well miss Naya over here was the HBIC back in high school." Dianna started. I groaned. "Well she wasn't always such a bitch. She was actually a bit of a dork. You know with big black rimmed glasses and baggy sweats. One day, one of the jocks stole her clothes and was left with one of those red cocktail dresses. Of course I tried to find her clothes 'cause she refused to wear the dress. But I couldn't find any so she had to. I couldn't help but laugh at how awkward she was acting!"

"I wasn't that awkward! I just didn't like dresses in high school. Jocks would always stare at my ass and try to get with this," I indicated with my body. Heather laughed at my little act which made me feel a little better. She began eating her food while I munched on my nachos.

"Yeah, yeah. But soon after Naya joined the school's cheerleading with me everyone started looking at her in a different way. She opened up her inner satan and scared everyone shitless. She managed to look hot but not as hot as me," she said playfully.

"Hey," I frowned back. Heather nudged me lightly causing me to look up at her.

"_I _think you would be hot in a cheerleader outfit," she said sweetly. I blushed and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Aw you're too sweet."

"Did I miss something here? Is there like something going on between you too?" Dianna asked.

"Guh noo," I replied a bit to quickly. Dianna raised her eyebrow.

"She's my best friend."

_**Heather's POV**_

"_She's my best friend."_

Throughout lunch those words were replaying over and over I my mind. I felt my heart skip a beat. I wouldn't have known we were this close, we've only known each other for two weeks but it feels like forever.

After saying goodbye to Dianna, me and Naya walked back to the store. Before Naya could reach the door, I quickly unlocked and opened the door in a chivalrous manner.

"Why thank you Miss Morris," Naya smiled curtsied. I offered her a hand that she took happily. We went back upstairs and sat in front of the window drinking hot chocolate. We didn't talk but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We simply enjoyed each other's presence.

Over the horizon, the sun was soon setting. Vibrant oranges and reds painted the sky. I look over Naya and she seemed to get lost in the scenery.

I wish I could take pictures with my mind. So I could capture this moment with Naya and keep it with me forever. She caught my eye and smiled adoringly.

"Hi," I whispered. _Hi? Seriously?_

"Hi HeMo."

"HeMo?"

"It's Heather Morris combined. Your nickname."

"HeMo," I tried out the name and smiled. "I like it."

"Really? Thanks," Naya smiled coyly. She looked back at the sunset. "The sky is so beautiful."

"Yeah.." I smiled towards her. "Beautiful.."

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hoped you liked this chapter. Every since that last episode of Glee I was just a mess. I thought you guys were too so I wanted to make this chapter as fluffy as possible. I also want to thank BritSnixx! Your review gave me so many more ideas than I originally thought! I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited!**

**Reviews are always a help! **

**Brittana is ENDGAME.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.**_

_**Note: Thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! It really motivates me to update faster!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather or Naya or Glee. Obviously. **_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 4: Bubbles, Cameras, and Kittens_

_**Heather's POV**_

_5 days later..._

I sat at my desk worn-out and bored out of my mind. It's been five days since I last saw Naya. Five long lonely days. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You should of gotten her number when you had the chance! _I berated myself.

"You okay there Heather?" Chris asked, worried. I forced a small convincing smile.

"I'm okay Chris," I said. He nodded still worried. I looked at the time and saw it was half past one. I glanced outside and saw it was a beautiful day. I longed to go out and just relax. Chris saw me eying the door.

"You know Heather you can go home if you want. You didn't have to come today." _I didn't have anything better to do._

"What? No, I can stick around it's no problem." _Yes it is._

"Look at you Heather. You need some fresh air! I can take care of the store while you're gone. It's not like it's crazy busy here."

"You sure? I always lock up at night."

"No no no. You go out! You look like a tired mess and it pains me to see you like that. Plus I can always get Tina to come by if the store does and miraculously becomes busy. "

"If you really think so... I guess," I shrugged. He smiled triumphantly. I grabbed and my long green coat and scarf to match and headed outside. I waved goodbye to Chris and proceeded to walk to the familiar bus stop. I smiled inwardly, remembering that this was where Naya and I met for the first time. I sighed, I felt my heart clench.

_Could you get a heart attack from loving too much?_

Before I could berate myself mentally, small bubbles floated in front of me. Surprised, I continued to watch as a new string of bubbles floated near my right where the city park was. I walked through some trees until I came to an open field. I looked around wondering where these orbs of floating liquid were coming from. Soon a set of newly formed bubbles came floating near me, almost making a path for me. I continued to follow the bubbles popping them along the way.

I expected to come across a kid not...

_Naya._

Again my heart clenched but not because of my sadness but because I was overjoyed. Naya laid on a bench quietly. _What is she doing here? _She was dressed in a simple white long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse shoes. She wore a grey fedora hat that made her look like a news reporter. I thought she looked really adorable. I stood hiding behind a tree wanting to relish in the moment longer. I really hoped I didn't look like a stalker which was probably what I was doing.

She huffed loudly and seemed a bit frustrated. Naya held a small purple container and a small plastic stick. She began blowing the bubbles and then swiftly brought a pro-looking camera to snap at it. Before she could the bubbles floated near where I was.

"Why the hell do these bubbles keep moving?" Again she tried. I smiled at her failed attempts. Once again she tried but this time she held the bubble wand in one hand and her camera in the other. She quickly blew and dropped the wand bringing the camera to her eyes quickly snapping at it. "Got it!"

She closed the bubble container and examined the picture she took. I watched as her face turned in to a confused look. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and before I could hide behind the tree again her eyes met mine.

_Shit._

"Heather?" Naya says. Since hiding behind the tree was futile, I came out of hiding and smiled shamefaced. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh, not long," I said looking down. She turned around to face me fully.

"Oh. Well do you want to join me? Or better yet help me?" I looked up to see her smiling face and the purple container in hand.

"Really?" She nodded her head and motioned me to sit with her. I obliged and took the bubbles. We both sat on opposite ends of the bench facing each other. "So what do you want me to do?"

"All you got to do is blow bubbles," she said happily. I nodded back merrily. "Okay, ready?"

I brought the bubble wand in front of my mouth and blew softly. A string of multicolored bubbles floated I front of me not blowing away. Naya quickly took the pictures before they could once again escape.

"The bubbles seem to like you better than me," she joked. I laughed lightly.

"So is this like your secret passion?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I guess it's not that secret anymore," Naya adjusted her camera. (Unknowingly to Heather, she didn't know that Naya was looking at the picture of her.)"How about you? What's your secret?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She scooted closer to me so that her legs touched mine.

"'Cause then it wouldn't be a secret anymore," I whispered. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"But I like secrets," she pouted cutely. _How could I resist that? Resist Heather!_

"No-" _Resist! _"Maybe another time," I said. She placed her camera back into her bag carefully.

"Pleease," she whined. I shook my head again and she pouted.

"Meanie," she mumbled. I looked at her and before she could understand what was happening I was tickling her sides hard. She squealed loudly and fell backwards onto the bench. She was at the mercy of my hands.

"H-heather! S-stop!" She was laughing and was trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Take what you said back!" I laughed. She shook her head and entitled me to continue tickling her mercilessly. She tried to push my arms off but I was stronger.

"Uncle!" She inhaled. Her eyes were almost crying when I finally stopped. We were both out of breathe and were both still laughing. I softly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. She instantly wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my shoulder.

"I take what I said back," she laughed into my shoulder. I shuddered as I felt her breathe hitting my neck repeatedly.

"I forgive you," I said sweetly. She looked up at me, mocha brown eyes meeting cerulean ones. She smiled and snuggled into my side more. I saw something shiny in the grass. I stare at it for a little bit before reaching down to grab it.

"How did you get my phone?" Naya asks.

"It was on the ground." I turned it on and searched through her contacts.

"What are you doing now HeMo?" When I didn't answer she looks up at my smiling face. "Why is you face like that?" She pokes my cheek softly while I put in my cell number.

"What face?" I ask innocently. She snatches her phone out of my hand.

She laughs when she sees the name I put in her contacts. "Heather is Awesome?"

"Why thank you Naya," I laugh as she changes the name.

"Look." I look at the screen name.

_Heather is Hot ;)_

"I u-uh. Gah!" I held her tighter as she laughs loudly.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes until I heard a small mewl.

"Naya? Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

_Mewl._

"That," I let go of Naya and looked under the bench. Hiding under some leaves was a small bundle of black fur. It was obviously really cold for the kitten because it was shaking. "Naya look under the bench."

Once she looked, her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny kitten.

"Aw poor thing," she got off the bench and knelt near the bedraggled kitten. She slowly took her fedora off so not to scare him away. "Come here little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I almost melted at the sight of Naya being so kind towards the kitten. I watched as she plucked the leaves off of him and scooped him into her hat. "Look he doesn't have a collar."

"I don't think cats really need collars," I said. "They're mostly indoors."

She sat back down facing me with the kitten. I stroked his fur. "You think he has a family?" Naya says.

"I don't know. We should check if he has one of those microchips in his fur or something," I suggested.

"That's a good idea. Do you know where the nearest Animal Shelter is?"

"I think there's one just around where I work." I remembered a small clinic with pet ads over the windows.

"Lead the way HeMo!" She grabbed my hand while she held the kitten close to her, trying to keep it warm. I smiled widely enjoying the contact of her warm hands in my cold ones.

We walked past _Trader's Bookshop _and I glanced inside. I saw Chris at the desk reading. I tapped the glass and waited for him to look up. He saw us, waved and mouth a "Hello". He seemed to be eying our hand holding and smirked. I heard the kitten mewl softly. Naya seemed to have trouble carrying the hat and her bag.

"Here let me carry your bag Nay," I took her bag off her shoulders and put it around mine. She sighed gratefully.

"You called me Nay..." She looked up as we walked.

_Shit. How did I let that slip?_

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean-" I dropped her hand and she laughed lightly.

"Heather, it's okay I don't mind," Naya says. She nudged my arm playfully, letting me know that it's okay. She took my hand once again and squeezed it affectionately.

As we rounded a corner I spotted the small pet shelter.

"There it is," I pointed to the pet shelter across the street. We walked to the cross walk and waited for it to turn green. As we walked up to the pet shelter we looked inside to find other puppies and kittens.

"They're so cute," Naya pointed to a small litter of chihuahuas. _Not as cute as you. _

"Come on let's get this kitten a home," I said with a smile. We entered the shelter and were greeted by an Asian girl.

"Hey there! I'll be out in a few!" The girl said. Naya and I walked up to the counter and waited. The Asian girl came out holding a puppy in her arms. "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. My name's Jenna and what can I help you with?"

"Hi, we found this little guy in the park and wanted to see if he belonged to anyone," Naya placed the fedora on top of the counter where the kitten seemed to be sleeping.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Jenna gently picked him up. "Come, follow me."

Jenna led us into a small room in the back of the shelter. Inside was a small metal table and in another corner was a sliver cage of birds. I took a seat in one of the chairs while Naya stood interested in what Jenna was doing.

Jenna took out a device that looked like a scanner and brought it over the kitten's body.

"What are you doing now?" Naya asks.

"I'm scanning to see if his owner put a chip in him if he was ever lost," Jenna replies. She brings the scanner over the his body a couple times before shaking her head. "It doesn't seem that he has a chip."

"So what does that mean now?" I ask.

"Well either we keep him here or one of you can take him home," Jenna says smiling.

"Really? We can?" I said excitedly.

"Yes," she laughs. "All you have to do is fill out a form and send a picture or a description of your home."

"Naya!" "Heather!" We say simultaneously. Jenna stares at us confused.

"Nay, you should take care of the kitten," I say quickly.

"What? No, I want you to take care of him. My landlord doesn't allow pets," she shrugs.

"So I take it that Heather here will be taking care of him?" Jenna asks. Naya picks him up and places him on my lap. I nod as the kitten tries to bat away my finger. "Alright then! Heather here's the form." She hands me a clipboard with a yellow piece of paper. Jenna then exits the room.

I sit criss-crossed on the chair and try to work out the form. Every now and then I would glance at Naya and she would gaze at me lovingly. I felt my walls come down when I'm near her. I looked down at the kitten.

_What do you think of Naya?_

_Mewl._

_Yeah, me too. _

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I think I have everything planned out now for this story! Very happy with reviews and each follower or favorite I burst into happiness! **

**A/N 2:Can you guys help me name the cat?**

**Review!Follow!Favorite!**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.**_

_**Note: All of the people in the story are around the same age they are now in IRL. Hope that clears things out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Why even make these? I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did they all wouldn't of been all broken up. :(**_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 5: Commencing Project HeYa_

_**Naya's POV**_

"I'm soo booreed!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Gee Naya, it's not like you have your best friend with you," Dianna sarcastically said. I stuck my tongue out at her and glared. She laughed. Dianna is staying in my apartment until she gets her own. _Hopefully soon. _It's not like I don't like her staying but I need my own space, and this girl takes up most of it. Like seriously? Who brings seven suitcases and that's just her dresses.

"Sorry Di, it's just I miss someone." _So very, very, very badly._

"Oh?" Que famous Dianna smirk. "Who's the special guy?"

_Shut up Naya!_

"Never mind, you would never shut up about it anyway."

"Oh come on! Pleease," she whined. I looked at her for awhile and shook my head. Only one person could get away with a pout.

"No."

"Is it Mark?" She guessed.

"No."

"Cory?"

"Hell no." I cringed.

"Kevin?"

"Seriously? He's okay and all but he's my best bro." I momentarily cringed at the thought of us being a 'couple'. Dianna shrugged.

"Harry?" She said exasperated.

"Na-da," I smirked. She thought for a moment.

"Heather?" She asked slowly.

_Don't give it away!_

"Noo," I breathed out. Dianna jumped and she scared me for an instant.

"It is her!" She playfully pointed at me. I frowned at her and pushed her finger away.

"No I don't!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"Naya likes Heather! Naya likes Heather!" Dianna says in a sing-song voice. She danced around the living room enjoying her little victory.

"Maybe I do," I huffed.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you," she held a hand near her ear mocking me. I stayed silent and crossed my arms defiantly. "Come on Naya, she looks like she like you back."

I looked up. "How would you know?"

"I have an amazing gaydar you know." She sat down on the floor. I thought for a minute. "You should call her over!"

"What? Nononono." I shook my head quickly.

"Why not?"

I searched through my phone finding Heather's cell number.

"You think it would be a bit early to call?" I asked worriedly. Dianna sighed loudly and grabbed my phone.

_**Heather's POV**_

_Trader's Bookshop_

"Hey Vida," I scratched the small kitten's ears gently. "How are you?" Vida mewled, softly purring against my hand. Naya and I decided to name him Vida because he was so full of life. Once he was inside the store, he would run and run and never stop. It wasn't until a bowl of warm milk later that he finally collapsed. Ever since I brought him into the bookshop, it's been a lot more lively. The costumers who come by love him. Chris adored him especially since he's a cat person himself.

Vida leaped off my lap and went to hide somewhere.

I spun around in my chair lazily, pushing off the desk with my foot.

_I wonder what Naya's doing._ I frowned. This girl was all I could think about. She was smart, sexy, funny, dorky, sexy and amazing. Did I mention she was sexy?

"Who are you thinking about?" I jumped a little almost forgetting Chris was here. He looked at me expectantly.

"No one," I lied. Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Heather, don't bother lying. I haven't seen you this depressed in a long time," he said. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you this depressed in forever!" I sighed and spun around in my chair.

"I'm not depressed."

"Please you look like a puppy who got kicked by its owner."

"I'm not depressed," I repeated.

"Yes you are. What's wrong?"

"Not-" I was interrupted by my cell phone's ring-tone.

_If I were a boy even just for a day,_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning._

This song has been my favorite every since I met Naya a second time. I looked around and swiped at my phone, looking at the number. It was an unknown one.

"Who's that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know the number."

"Answer it!"

"Okay, okay." I brought the phone to my ear and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"_Dianna give me back the damn phone!" _A voice yelled. I pulled the phone away from the loud voice.

"Uhm, hello?"

"_Heather? Is that you? Ow! Fuck Naya! That hurts!" _On the other line I heard constant shuffling and shifting.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"_Heather it's me Dianna!" _

"Dianna? Hi! How'd you get my number?"

"_I'm actually on Naya's phone."_

"Oh really? Where is she?" My heart paced faster when I heard her name.

"_She's actually right here. You wanna talk to her?"_

"Yeah sure!" I tried to calm my beating heart. I heard some shuffling before there was silence.

"Nay?"

"_Hi HeMo."_ She whispered.

"Hey, you called!"

"_Yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over? To my apartment I mean?" _She asked nervously.

"Oh uhm, I'm kinda working right now."

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know, I'll just hang up and-"_

"Naya," I softly said.

"_Y-yes?"_

"I can come over after I work. It's just in an hour."

"_R-really?"_

"Yes really. Just text me your address," I smiled widely.

I heard a slight thud and then silence.

"Naya? Are you there?"

"_Hi Heather, it's me Dianna. Naya ran out of the room."_

"Why did she run away?"

"_Uhm, I really don't know why. But she looks pretty excited. So I'm guessing you're coming over?"_

"Yup!" I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me.

"_Yes! So about Naya. Do you like, have a thing for her?" _

"Uhm, I-I m-maybe? I'm not s-sure," I stuttered horribly and I mentally kicked myself.

"_Look it's alright. And if you do I totally approve."_

"W-what?!"

Dianna laughed. _"I'm just kidding Heather! Can you keep a secret?"_

"I guess," I ran a hand through my hair.

"_Okay, but you have to promise to not tell anyone!"_

"I cross my heart and hope to die," I drew an X on my heart with my finger.

"_Naya thinks you're really hot."_

I froze. _Does she really think that? _Without knowing, I dropped my phone on the floor, my head was reeling with tons of thoughts.

"Heather are you alright?" Chris asked worriedly. For the second time, I forgot that he was still here.

"I-I just need to t-think for a little. I'll be upstairs." I raced upstairs almost tripping over Vida in the process.

_**No POV**_

Chris watched as Heather ran upstairs, mumbling 'sorry' to Vida. He looked at her phone that settled on the ground. He picked it up slowly and turned the screen.

"_Hello Heather?!" _Dianna's voice rang out.

"Uhm hello. Heather's not here right now," Chris said.

"_Oh. Then who is this?"_

"This is Chris, I work with Heather."

"_Tell me Chris. Has Heather been acting all sad and mopey?"_

"Surprising yes. Why?"

"_Hmm interesting."_

"Why do you ask?"

"_Do you want to help stop Heather's sadness and moping?"_

"Of course! Is this the same for Naya?"

"_How do you know about Naya?"_

"Heather won't stop talking about her! It's more annoying than me when I talk about Darren!"

"_I see. I think we both know the solution to this problem is Chris."_

Chris smirked. "Let Project HeYa commence."

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Woohoo! Getting HeYa together! Loving the meddling Chris and Dianna! Who else? The next chapter will be about when Heather meets Naya at her apartment!**

**-0_0-**

**Its a face...**

**Review!Favorite!Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course not! But I wish...**_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 6: Power Outage_

_**Naya's POV**_

"Naya! Will you stop pacing around?" Dianna says annoyed.

"I can't! What will I wear?! Blue doesn't look good on me but red does. What if she thinks the apartment is small and that makes me really unattractive! Oh my God, what if on her way her she gets kidnapped! I don't know what I'll do if she gets kidnapped! Then who'll take care of Vida? Then who'll work at the bookshop? What do I tell her parents? They'll probably blame me for her disappearance. I didn't even get to know her! Well I did but- that's beside point! Oh God, Oh God," I felt so many thoughts coursing though my mind that I felt ready to faint. I suddenly felt a hot stinging pain on my left cheek.

"Ow! Damn Di, what the hell did you do that for?!" I carefully touched my cheek.

"Look. She's not gonna get kidnapped nor is she gonna think your unattractive. Plus I wanted to do that for a while," she smirked. I wanted to slap her back but I knew she was right.

"It still hurts though."

"Toughen up a bit Lopez!" She patted my back reassuringly. Her phone started ringing. Dianna picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello? Oh yeah, of course! What time? Now? Okay, uhm yeah. Okay, See you there!" She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Remember the people who wanted me on their TV show? They want me onset today. So I can't be here when Heather gets here."

_Of course._

"What?! Don't leave me alone with her!" I begged.

"Why not? She seems okay."

"Dianna!" I said exasperated.

"Naya. You will be fine. Okay?" Dianna says getting up from the floor. "They need me onset to record the show."

"What's the show about anyway?"

"Some serial killer is on the loose or something." She started gathering her things. Dianna looked at me one last time," Naya you should get dressed now. Heather's gonna be here in a few hours kay?" With that she headed outside.

"Urrrgh!" My face fell onto my pillow. Heather's going to be here in a few hours so I better get ready.

After hours of deciding on what to wear, I finally settled on wearing simple black sweatpants and a white v-neck shirt. I looked at the time. _4:30. _Looks like she's not going to be here for another 30 minutes. I opened my laptop hoping to pass the time quicker.

_Knock, knock._

I glanced up towards the door, surprised that Heather came early. I jumped eagerly and looked through the peephole. I saw a mass of blonde hair that was lighter than Dianna's. Then I saw captivating blue eyes looking around curiously.

"Naya? Are you there?" Says Heather. "I hope she didn't give me the wrong address."

After a few moments pass, she turns.

Before she could walk away, I slowly unlocked the door. My heart started beating wildly.

"Heather," I whispered. She turns and smiles widely.

"Thought you would abandon me."

"Never." I walk up to her and wrap my arms securely around her waist. She hugs me back tightly, not wanting to let go. "Follow me!" I entwined my hand in hers and lead her into my/Dianna's apartment.

She looks around in amazement. Her blonde hair swiveling with the turn of her head.

"I like your apartment," Heather compliments. My smile just keeps getting wider as my love for her rises. She stands in the middle of the living room. I finally get to see what she's wearing. A light gray shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged her figure well.

"Thanks, actually it's our apartment. Dianna's living with me until she finds her own place."

"Where is Dianna?" She asks.

"She got called to be onset today," I reply.

_Trader's Bookshop_

_**Dianna's POV**_

"Hey Chris!" I hug the brown haired boy.

"Dianna! So nice to finally meet you!" He smiles. "Come sit down. Time to get to business."

I happily sit down in a comfy chair upstairs and Chris sits across of me. "Awesome. Right now Naya and Heather are at the apartment. I'm not going to come home so they can 'bond'."

"Seems like a an amazing plan to me," Chris smirks.

"I know right? I just hope I don't walk in on them 'doing it' you know?"

"Trust me, _I_ know."

"So where does Heather think you are?" I ask him.

"With Darren. I know she'll understand so she didn't question," Chris replies. "How about you?"

"Onset for a TV show. I hate lying to her because I know it just hurts her, but I want to do this for her. She's really unhappy and ever since Heather popped up into her life... I just want her to be happy," I looked down. Naya deserves this.

"Me too Di. Heather's been so depressed when she's not with Naya. And when she's with Naya, I've never seen this side of her. So relaxed. So happy. We both know that they're soul mates for life right?"

"Duh! The love is practically radiating of their bodies!"

"Dianna," Chris says seriously. "We are like Fate's Helpers. We both know they are made for each other."

"To HeYa!" I extended my hand towards him. He places his hand on top of mine

"HeYa!"

_Apartment_

_**Heather's POV**_

"Oh. So. What do you want to do?" I ask her. I felt nervous, happy, excited..in love. I'm exvouspy! Plus love.

_Damn it stop making up words!_

"We can watch movies? If you want?" Naya sways slightly on her heels. I nod happily. "Okay. What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything really. I love movies."

Naya holds up _Paranormal Activity 2. _She raises her eyebrows at me, almost challenging me. "Wanna watch? Or too scared to?"

"I'm not scared," I say. "Just don't hold me too tightly." I smirk at her. Naya blushes lightly but returns the ball.

"I'm not the one to be scared HeMo. Just don't rip my shirt off from tightly grabbing it," she says slyly

"It's on Nay," I say with a playful glint in my eyes. I leap onto the couch as she inserts the disk. I look back at her as the opening credits roll in. Naya walks around the couch to switch the lights off. I lie down on my back.

She saunters towards the couch swaying her hips. She sits in front my stomach. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist.

"Scared yet?" I breathe near her ear. She shivers ever so slightly. I grin.

"Nope," she places her hand on my thigh. I exhaled. Her hand was so _close. _

As the movie starts I find myself sitting up next to Naya. My arms still around her waist. She smiles at me softly. I tug her body towards mine so that Naya sits on my lap.

"Comfy?" I ask cheekily. I notice a pink tinge on her cheeks even in the dim lighting of the room.

"Y-yes," Naya stutters. I smile as she snuggles into my body more.

Thirty minutes later, I wasn't paying attention to movie. My attention was all on Naya as she munches on the popcorn she made. Her focus was directed completely on the movie. I sigh, wanting that same focus on me.

"They should of listened to the nanny sooner," Naya whispers. I nod my head and continue watching her eat her popped corn.

We watch as the girl checks up on the baby boy when suddenly, her foot is grabbed by an unknown force. The girl is pulled down the stairs. I laugh a little, thinking about how the actor feels.

"Why are you laughing HeMo? Thought it was supposed to be scary." She turns in my lap, almost straddling me.

"I was thinking about how the actor must of felt when she was dragged down the stairs," I laugh. "Must of hurt."

Naya smiles like she found out something new. "That is funny."

She turns around again facing the TV. This time the girl who got pulled down the stairs emerges from the basement door. I feel Naya stiffen in my arms.

"Are you scared Nay?" I question.

"N-no. Just a chill," she says. I smirk and press my front against her back. I hear a muffled moan coming from her.

"Better?"

"Very."

All of a sudden the TV screen clicked and the room was filled with darkness. I felt Naya noticeably shaking.

"What happened?" Naya whispered. I took out of phone and used it as a flashlight. I gently pushed Naya off my lap and looked out her window. The street lamps were off and other buildings nearby didn't seem to have light either.

"I think there's a black-out," I whisper back. Naya gets up and walks to open her front door. I follow her, my phone emitting a soft yellow glow. We both look into the hallway finding other people as confused as us. Some had flashlights and some held candles.

An old man with a grey beard walked up to us. Naya moved closer to me almost hiding. "Hello young ladies. Is your power out too?"

"Yeah, do you know what happened?" I ask.

"Seems like power lines got knocked out by a tree branch. Some of these folks went to repair it," he answers.

"Do you know when the power is coming back on?" Naya asks.

"Might be hours in this kind of weather."

"Okay thanks," I say kindly. The old man nods and walks away. We walk back inside the apartment and settle back in our original seats.

"So what do you want to do now?" Says Naya.

"Don't know. What do you want to do?" I answer with a question.

"We could watch another movie?" Naya suggests. I furrow my eyes in confusion. She gets up from my lap and returns with a laptop. My mouth forms a small 'o'.

"What movie shall we watch this time?" Her phone lights up a small section of a shelf revealing a variety of movies. My eyes single out my favorite movie of all time.

_Tarzan. _

"That one," I point. I hoped she didn't think I was too childish.

"I love that movie," she says in adoration. My heart swells and I'm afraid that it will explode. She turns her laptop on and positions herself back in her favorite spot.

_My lap._

The movie starts up with baby Tarzan and his parents in a ship that's on fire. We watch as his parents climb into a small raft carefully holding him. They row and row until they reach land.

I glance towards my phone and look at the time. _10:24. _I yawn a bit too loudly causing Naya to look up at me.

"Sleepy?" I try to shake my head when I hear Naya yawn. I smile at her. _Even her yawns are adorable._

"Me too." She sets her laptop, _Tarzan_ still playing, on top of a coffee table and laid across the couch.

I sit there awkwardly not knowing if I should lay down with her or leave.

"I think I should go home now," I say, getting up. Her hand shoots up and grabs my wrist. I look down to the tan hand holding my arm before following it to a tan pleading face.

"Don't go. It might be too dangerous," Naya says, her eyes willing me to stay. Then she looks down and looks nervous. "I-I don't want to be alone after watching that movie."

"Tarzan wasn't that scary." She glares at me playfully. "Oh the other movie."

I watch as she pulls me down next to her.

"Please don't leave," she whispers.

_I didn't want to leave._

I simply nod as I lay down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She sighs contently. I run my hand through her black hair, pushing it out of her face. Naya leans towards my touch and I smile softly.

"Goodnight Naya."

"Night Heather."

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hello to all! Hope you enjoyed reading this as I had writing! I must say that have of this was written on a very bad headache. So I apologize if there are any mistakes! If you see one please tell me! Thanks to ****NameBrittanaLuv for giving a name to the kitten! Also if any of you readers have an interesting idea of what I could write next, feel free to PM me!**

**See that button that down there?**

**It's name is Review.**

**It's sad.**

**Click it and it will be happy!**

**Review!Favorite!Follow! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Naya and Heather...**_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 7: Morning After_

_Apartment_

_**Dianna's POV**_

"Shh Chris," I whisper. He was making as much noise as lawn mower.

"Sorry," he whispers back. We make it back into my apartment when we see Heather and Naya snuggled together on the couch. They both looked so peaceful and happy in each others arms. "Guess fate really does want them together."

"Like the power outage was for them," I smirk. I take a look at the TV that turned on. The lights in the kitchen flickered on as well. "Power's back on."

I walk into the kitchen and whip up a new batch of coffee. "Chris want some coffee?"

"Yes, please," he calls from the living room. As I set up the pot of water into the coffee maker I hear a distinct click. Curious, I walk back into the living room. Chris held Naya's camera to his eye and snapped a picture of them sleeping. When he sees me, he motions me over to look at the pictures.

"Aww," I softly say. The photo he captured is heart warming. Heather has her arms wrapped protectively around Naya's waist while Naya's head is tucked under her chin. Heather's head is buried in Naya's wavy black hair.

"This is a moment that they will treasure forever," Chris says, admiring his photography skills. We scroll through Naya's pictures when we come across Heather blowing bubbles.

"When did this happen?" I ask. Chris shrugs and smiles at the picture. We scroll through more photos and stop when there's a photo of Vida. The little kitten is hiding under a fortress of books. In the corner I see a mass of blonde hair which could easily be Heather. Chris clicks to the next one with Heather holding Vida Simba-style. A collective 'aww' comes from us.

The next photo is actually a video. "Play it," I say.

_Naya is sitting in front of a mirror with the camera in her hands. In the back of the room Heather dangles a string above Vida. He rolls on his back and bats the offending object away. Heather laughs lightly before picking him up and setting him into her lap. Unknowingly to her, Naya records the whole thing through the mirror on her camera. She smiles as Heather tickles the kitten's belly. Naya focuses the camera onto the blonde and smiles even wider. Vida suddenly jumps from Heather's lap and runs straight into the mirror._

"_Vida, don't do that!" Heather says alarmed. The kitten is seemingly unfazed as he crashes into the mirror. He paws at his reflection; thinking that there's another kitten in the room._

_Naya then focuses on Vida as he walks around the mirror only to find nothing there. Confused, he paws at the hard surface._

"_Vida," Naya says softly. "That's only your reflection."_

_Heather walks toward them and sits next to Naya. She looks at the camera in Naya's hands. "Are you recording Nay?"_

"_Yes," Naya points the camera toward Heather who instantly shields her face with hands. "Come on HeMo, don't be camera-shy."_

"_Nuh-uh," she scoots away from Naya before picking up Vida to shield her face. Confused, Vida just mewls. Naya laughs, making the camera shake a little._

"_Here take the camera," Naya says. Heather gently puts Vida down and takes the camera into her hands. The camera points to Naya who gets up and chases Vida down. Heather follows as they both go downstairs. _

"_Hey girls!" Chris says. Both girls both say hello before trying to find out where Vida has gone to. Naya stops abruptly before placing a finger to her lips; signaling silence. Under some books, Vida hides. She signals to point the camera towards Vida. Heather lays down on the floor, showing Vida hiding._

"_And cut!" Naya shouts._

"I remember that," Chris says. "I was wondering what they were doing."

"They're so cute together," I scroll through the many pictures of Naya and Heather.

"Chris? Dianna?" Says a groggy voice.

_**Naya's POV**_

"What are you guys doing here?" I rub my blurry eyes with my hands. They both turn to me and smile. I tried to sit up and ask them why they were smiling; but strong arms held me down. I look down to the pale arms wrapped securely around my waist. I follow the arms to a sleeping blonde beauty.

_Heather stayed over._

Events from last night came rushing back to me and I felt my heart soar.

"Well I do live here Nay," laughs Dianna. "I asked Chris if he wanted to come with. But I see you're kinda busy." She glances to Heather then back to me. I felt my face redden. "It's still early. You should go back to sleep."

"No, I'm good. I'm awake now." I stretch and accidentally bump Heather's shoulder.

"I'M UP!" Heather jumps up suddenly, knocking me down and startling me for an instant. I tried to grab the couch but caught Heather's arm instead. I crash to the ground bringing her on top of me. The air escapes from my lungs as Heather falls.

A low whistle calls from the room. We both look up to see Dianna and Chris smirking at us.

"Shut up," we both say simultaneously. We look at each other and my breathe hitches at the close proximity. Heather smiles in amusement and rolls off me. I try to breathe normally. She holds out her hand and helps me up.

"Well I guess I should get going now," Chris says, eying our bed head. "Got to go to work! And so do you Heather!"

"Yeah I guess so..." Heather gets up and tries to straighten her hair. I couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at the fact of leaving. She notices my expression and smiles cheerfully. "I'll call you later okay Nay?"

"Sure," I nod and feel a lot less gloomy than before. Chris exits through the door leaving me and Heather alone in the room.

"So you'll call me?" I ask her.

"Of course," she answers.

"Promise?" I hold out of pinky.

"Promise," she wraps her pinky around mine and pulls me into a close hug. We stay like that for a good minute before letting go.

_Do something you idiot!_

Feeling a bit bold, I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss her cheek. A light blush settles on her cheeks and I grin.

"Goodbye Heather," I whisper into her ear.

"Eh, ehem. Y-yeah see you soon," Heather stutters. I smile at the effect I have on her. She walk away slowly, looking back once. Actually she seemed to have an effect on me, as I get lost in the pair of blue eyes.

Once she's gone I sigh loudly and turn around. Dianna leans on the door frame and wiggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"What?" I ask, a bit too harshly.

"Nothing," she smirks back.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one was shorter than the other ones. I had to get this one in before I accidentally forget. Yay to me! For updating in a day! I feel accomplished! LOL Thanks to everyone reviewing! If you liked it, Review! If you don't, Review and tell me why you didn't like it! I'm always opened to new possibilities! **

**Review!Favorite!Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Naya and Heather...**_

_**Italics are Character's thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy and please review. ;)**_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 8: Parfaits_

_2 Days Later..._

_**Naya's POV**_

_Buzz, Buzz_

I look up from my TV show and hear my phone vibrating on the kitchen table. _It's so far away... _I was so comfy in my fluffy white blanket that I didn't want to move. Thinking quickly, I release my inner nerd self and raise my arm towards it. _Come on now. Use-the-force! _I stretch my hand out towards it, tapping into my inner being. _Come on! Force! More force! _

"What the hell are you doing?"

My head snaps to Dianna who's staring at me with a weird expression. "Uhm. Nothing."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kevin, Naya," Dianna scoffs.

"I haven't! … Maybe a little. But in my defense there was nothing on that was as interesting as watching a shrunken Shrek and an overstuffed Wookie battling intergalactic wars with light sabers."

Dianna rolls her eyes. "Maybe a little, my ass."

"Shut up and give me my phone," I glare at her. Dianna smirks and tosses my phone to me. When I unlock my phone, I grin like Cheshire cat. Heather's smiling face flashes on my phone.

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Hi Naya! Happy Parfait Day!**_

I tilt my head in confusion. _What's Parfait Day?_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Hey HeMo! What's Parfait Day?**_

A few seconds later Heather texts back.

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**What!? U haven't heard of Parfait Day?!**_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Nope, please tell me :(**_

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Parfait Day is when you eat Parfaits! They r so yummy! Do you want to come to the restaurant? Me, Chris, and Darren r going 2 make some! Bring Dianna if u want to!**_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**I'd love to! I'll ask Dianna if she wants to come. I've never eaten a Parfait before but I'll take your word for it!**_

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**It's going to be so fun! Can't wait to see you! ;) Come by anytime soon!**_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Me too! C u soon ;)**_

"Who you texting?" I was scared so shitless that I fell off the couch. "You're so clumsy Nay."

I look up to Dianna's upside-down face and gave her a dirty look. "Damn Di! You got to stop doing that!"

"Can't help that a I'm a badass ninja," she posed a mock ninja stance. I laughed at Dianna's ridiculous and dorky self. Dianna tried to hold back her laughter but failed. Times like these when I'm happy to have friends like Dianna. I could be myself, dorky and ridiculous. Even better if there were more people like Heather...

"Anyways, Heather texted me if you wanted to come celebrate Parfait Day with them."

"Parfait Day?! I love Parfaits!" Dianna jumped up and down while saying yes a million times.

"How come I'm like the only one that doesn't know about Parfaits Day?" I mutter. Dianna shrugs indifferently.

"What time should we go?" She glances at the wall clock.

"Heather said anytime soon, so we could go now maybe."

"I want Parfaits NOW!" Dianna drags me outside and into her red BMW sports car. A gift from the studio. I didn't resist at her dragging me, much less the goofy smile plastered on to my face.

_Italian Bistro_

_**Heather's POV**_

"Darren! Where do you keep the fruit?" I yelled to the black-haired boy. He turned carefully, balancing glasses on in his arms.

"Way back in the fridge!" He says, pointing with his head. I walk up to the big steel refrigerator and pulled it opened. Inside were different kinds of milk and juice. I pushed the first cartons of assorted juices away, exposing varied fruits.

"Found you!" I pull the blueberries and strawberries out, setting them on the counter. Vida climbs up and bats the contained fruit with his paw.

"No, no Vida. Can't eat that," I say softly. Vida looks up and stares blankly before climbing back down.

"I found the frozen yogurt!" Chris enters the kitchen holding a tub of vanilla yogurt. Darren follows behind holding tall glass cups. We set down the ingredients on the counter, setting them all up nicely.

"Perfect, now all we need are nuts." Darren thinks momentarily before shooting off in search of nuts. He comes back seconds later with a pack of granola.

"Got it!" He sets the pack on the counter. Again, Vida climbs up and swats the plastic packet. Chris aww's before picking up the Vida, smothering him with little kisses.

My phone vibrates in my jeans. I pull it out see it's from Naya

_**Fr: Nay Nay Rivers**_

_**Heather! Me and Dianna r here! Open the door! **_

I look out through the small window in the kitchen and see Naya waving. I smile widely, waving back. Darren and Chris turn to see Dianna emerging from the car. I run and open the door for them.

"Nay.. I missed you." Naya opens welcoming arms and I fall into them.

"Missed you too Heather," she whispers. I hug her tighter not wanting to let go.

"Hello? I'm here too," Dianna pouts. I let go of Naya and give her a friendly hug.

"Hey to you too Di," I smile warmly. Dianna notices the two boys in the room. "Oh and these two are Darren and Chris," I say gesturing to them.

"Hey guys," Dianna says kindly. Chris and Dianna share a knowing look; before I could question, Naya comes up and hugs me from behind. An electric feeling jolts through my body.

Darren looks around uncomfortably. He coughs. "So Parfaits?"

_**Naya's POV**_

If you never tried Parfaits before, then you've never lived! I had mine specially done by Heather and my God does it taste good... The Parfait I mean- not Heather! Ehem...

"Do you really like it Nay?" Heather asks. I nod my head happily unable to talk with my mouth full. I swallow the melted yogurt and start to munch some of my fruit.

"It's tasty," I say. A thought suddenly comes to my mind, _I wonder how tasty her lips are. _I look up at Heather's lips. My heart starts hammering in my chest when my eyes meet her's accidentally. She smiles at me while taking a spoon full of frozen yogurt. I smile back coyly.

"So everyone, how is your Parfait?" Darren inquires. Everyone nods and hums in approval.

"It's so delicious! I wish I could eat this everyday," Dianna announces. I laugh.

"You eat _bacon_ everyday! Surprised you haven't gained weight yet," I say, playfully poking her cheek. She tries to bite my hand but I pull away. Dianna sticks her tongue out at me while Darren and Chris laugh. I smile triumphantly and take a scoop out of my delicious Parfait.

"Naya," Heather looks at me and smiles. "You got a little something right there." She points to my lower lip. I look down to my lips and I must of looked cross-eyed because she laughs adorably. I try to wipe my lips with the back of my hand but she shakes her head. "I got it," she says.

She cups my face gently with her hand and spreads the yogurt across my cheek with her thumb. Dianna gasps and starts laughing manically.

"What?" I say. I touch my hand across my face and feel the sticky vanilla yogurt all over my cheek. "No, you didn't."

"Yes. I. Did," Heather says licking her thumb with each pause. I would of thought the sight of Heather would have been the most seductive thing ever; but I have yogurt on my _face._

I smile a wicked smile at her. I take my Parfait and dip one finger on it.

"You messed with the _wrong_ Latina!" I take one look at her and I grin when I see herOh-Shit face.

She leaps off her stool and runs away from me. I bound after her, with my yogurt-covered finger. We run around the restaurant with Chris and Dianna yelling encouraging words. Darren sits back and couldn't stop laughing at us. Vida sits at the counter looking at us curiously.

I finally catch up to her as she gets trapped in a corner. I wrap my arms securely around her waist and I take the chance to quickly smear the yogurt across her cheek. I jump back and run around the counter, avoiding to get caught by Heather. As she tries to catch me from the opposite side of the counter, she grabs berries and hurls them at me.

"Food fight!" Darren yells throwing flour all over Chris. Dianna jumps off of her chair and runs to the nearest set of nuts. Chris hides under the counter trying his best to not get too dirty. Heather and I engage in an epic battle of berries. I do my best and dodge the well-aimed berries from hitting my face. Darren's flour throwing covers the entire floor in a white dust. I hide under the counter with Chris and Vida, as Dianna and Heather team up. They pelt berries and nuts towards our direction staining the floor with peanuts and dark blue fluid. Finally, everything seems quiet.

I look towards Chris who's looking up skeptically. I gesture with my hands if we should go up. He moves his hand signals a so-so sign. Slowly, I climb out and up, my eyes peeking over the counter. When I don't see Dianna and Heather, I indicate Chris to stand up. We look around and only see Darren in a corner trying to rid himself of the white dust.

"Where are they?" Chris asks. Out of nowhere the two blondes appear and throw the remainder of the flour on Chris and I. We yell in fright and topple over. Dianna and Heather climb over the counter looking down at us. Darren and the two blondes crack up at the sight of us. I turn to Chris and see his entire body is covered with the fine white dust. We both look at each other before cracking up as well. The entire restaurant is filled with our happy laughter.

After a while, we take a look at the chaos we made. Berry juice stained the floor and the flour was everywhere. Granola pieces were crunching under our feet as we walk around.

Vida walks around leaving tiny cat prints behind him. We watch amused as the once black kitten tries to shake the white powder coating his fur.

"Time to clean up," Darren says watching Vida. "Follow me!" We follow him to a janitor's closet. He opens the door revealing mops and rags hanging on the walls. He tosses a mop to Dianna and I, and a few rags to Heather and Chris.

_Apartment_

"Naya! I'll use the shower first okay?" Dianna drops her bag on the couch. I nod and try to get as much flour from my hair and clothes off. I open the door that leads to our outside porch and just start shaking myself. The white powder glides down making a halo of flour around me.

My phone vibrates with a new text.

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Hey! Did u get all the flour out? ;)**_

I smile brightly and text back.

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Almost lol how about u?**_

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Not much luck :P I'm gonna have to give a bath to Vida.**_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**I want to come and help but I'm stuck here trying to get clean.**_

"Naya! Your turn!" Dianna steps out of the bathroom and walk into her room.

"Okay!"

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Hehe sorry for throwing flour on u! :(**_

_**To: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Don't be sorry! I would of done it to u to ;) Got to go take a shower! Talk to u l8r!**_

I strip off my clothes and step into the warm running water. I sigh happily at the warm contact. I scrub myself clean, ridding my skin of berry stains and powder. After I'm done I check my phone and see one text from Heather.

_**Fr: Heather is Hot ;)**_

_**Kk! Miss u a lot again ;)**_

I hold my cell phone close to my heart as if it's the only thing keeping me alive. My love for her just never stops growing and I'm so scared that my heart will explode. I always wonder what I feel for her is just puppy love or a small crush. I always wonder if she feels the same way about me. I always wonder...

I pull out a big comfy shirt and snug shorts. I pull it on and fall onto my bed.

_Goodnight Heather, I love you.._

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Hello to everyone! Welcome to everyone who's new and stayed from the very beginning! I love you guys who review and follow! You guys literally filled my entire account with emails and PM's! Haha! I'm so happy with each review! **

**To the Guest who reviewed: I'm also very jealous of them! It would be totally awesome if my life was like that ;)**

**Any Star Kids Fans out there?**

**May I say Darren Criss is Supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

**Like hawt..**

**Review!Favorite!Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Naya and Heather..._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**Warning:**The next few chapters are a bit scary. Like near-death-scary. It's not like the my other chapters and I wanted to build up a plot. Not everything can be fluffy and cute. Or can it?_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 9: Something Unexpected_

_**Revised**_

_**Heather's POV**_

_Trader's Bookshop_

"Heather, stop pacing around and just call Naya," Chris says with an irritated voice. I stop pacing momentarily and stare at the number on my phone. The number was on my favorites. The first one and only one. I called and texted so many times I could say that special number in my sleep. I sit down the dark green carpet of the shop, my fingers grazing the screen.

_Mewl._

I look behind me and see Vida padding towards me. "Hi Vida." I place my phone on the ground. The bright lights and colors attracts his attention. Smiling brightly I put it on the fish pond app. As Vida prods at it, Chris walks to the back of the shop.

I lay on my stomach and watch Vida. At the same time the sun goes down, the lamps along the sidewalk light up. I look to the sky and see vibrant hues of orange and red. The colors soothe me. _Maybe Naya is watching the same sunset as I am. _I close my eyes, lay on my back and imagine her sitting on the same bench that I once saw her on. She raises her camera to sky and photographs it. A small smile forms on her face as she admires her photo.

I wish she was right her next to me. I miss her voice. The raspy one when she's half-asleep. The flirty one she uses to tease me. The baby one she uses to cuddle Vida to death. The husky one when she's tired. I just miss her entire being.

"_Hello Heather? Heather?" _A familiar voice calls out and I look around. I was certain that it was only me and Chris in the shop. I didn't even hear the the jingle of bells hanging on the door. _"Heather! Are you there?" _I look down and see Naya's confused face looking intently on my phone. Vida mewls when he sees his other Mama. _"Vida? Do you know where Heather is?"_

I pick up my phone and face it towards me. "Hi Naya!"

"_Hey Heather!" _Naya waves_. "You FaceTimed me."_

"Actually I didn't, Vida did." I hold Vida up so she can see him. "He's a smart cat."

She laughs lightly. My stomach bubbles with the same warm feeling. _"He sure is if he can FaceTime me."_

"So what's up?" _You are such a dork Heather._

"_I was wondering..." _She trails off. She tilts her head to the side, looking utterly adorable.

"What were you wondering?" I ask, subconsciously licking my lips.

"_Well.. Do you want to come to the bar I'm working at?" _She says looking a bit timid.

"Your not trying to get me drunk are you?" I smirk.

Naya shakes her head._"N-no. I'm just really lonely and I miss you.."_

"I miss you too Nay," I say with genuine honesty. "What time should I come?"

"_Like right now. I'm gonna die of boredom," _Naya turns her phone so that it faced the bar. It was empty except for a few people sitting. _"Get off your phone Rivers!" _Says an annoyed voice. Naya turns the phone back towards her and tries not to look irritated. _"I gots to run Heather! See ya soon!" _She blows a small kiss towards the camera. My stomach fills with a pleasant warm feeling. She quickly turns to someone I couldn't see. _"Amber! I was talking to my girl!" _I end the FaceTime call.

_My girl? _Even though I knew that she meant her 'Best Friend'. That phrase could of gone in a different way. _Heather shut up, you're overreacting. _My girl who's a _friend. _A friend who's a _girl._

I look down into my lap and see Vida staring up at me. "Do you want to help pick out my outfit?" Vida mewls and strolls towards the door, ready to go. "Chris's fashion sense is rubbing of you." He licks his paw blandly.

_Blue Horizon_

_**Naya's POV**_

I glance at the wall clock. _10:01. _Amber was looking at me weirdly as I kept shaking my leg. I didn't know why I felt so jittery at the moment. It wasn't really cold inside the bar. It wasn't too warm either.

_It's Heather, Naya.._

"The fuck?" I say aloud.

_You're nervous because of Heather..._

"No I'm not."

"Girl, who the hell are you talking to?" I look up from the table and see Amber was watching me oddly.

"Uhm. No one." I say. _Shut up conscious! _

_It's the truth..._

I growl under my breathe and continue cleaning the dirty table.

"You okay there Naya?" Says a worried Kevin. I look up and smile.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Just waiting for someone."

"Oh alright." That's what I like about Kevin. He doesn't get involved if you don't want him too. He never pushes your buttons so to speak. "Don't work too hard okay?"

"I won't." He walks away leaving me alone behind the bar counter. I lay my head down on the cold granite.

"Hey gorgeous," a hot breathe washes over my neck. I jolted up, startled by how close the voice was. When I turn, I am met with a pair of gentle blue eyes. I relax and envelope Heather in a big hug.

"Hey you!" I pull away and see she's wearing a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket. "You look amazing," I compliment. I notice a pink tinge rising on her cheeks.

"Thank you. So do you!" She points to my black collared shirt.

"We have to wear this Heather," I laugh and she laughs with me.

"Only you could make this outfit look good," she says. I smile widely, taking note of her compliment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark staring.

Before I could thank her, Mark opens his big mouth, " Hey Naya. Who's this?"

"This is Heather. Heather this is Mark." He offers her hand which Heather shakes formally. Before she could pull her hand away, he takes it up and kisses it softly. I was seething inside.

"Nice to meet you Heather," he says in hisgentlemanly voice. Heather simply nods with a small smile. "What brings you to the Blue Horizon?"

"Just visiting Naya," she softly nudges my side before linking her arms with my own.

"Oh really?" Mark says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I pull Heather away from him.

"Yes really, and we were just about to leave," I say quickly. She looks at me quizzically.

"We were?" I nod my head and pull her farther away from Mark before he could say something stupid.

"Come visit me sometime Heather!" Mark yells from behind us.

"Please don't HeMo," I plead. She gasps.

"I would never," she pretends to be hurt, placing a hand over her heart. I laugh at her silliness.

"You're so silly," I whisper loud enough so that only she could hear.

"And you're very charming," she whispers back. I felt my smile get even bigger, if that's even possible. We walk back to the bar counter and I grab my stuff.

"Amber! I'm leaving now!" I yell to the diva. She waves me off without looking at me.

"Nay... Where are we going?" Heather asks me. I pull on my black overcoat and wrap my scarf around my neck.

"Just a walk."

"I love walking!" She says excitedly. I laugh at how adorable she is. I open the door for her and we walk into the coldness. The lamps along the street are softly glowing yellow.

"It's so cold," I shiver a little and move closer to Heather. I look up towards her and see she's all smiles despite the coldness.

"Let me see your hands," she asks. I pull them out of my warm pockets and hold them out. She takes them in each hand and stuffs them into her own pockets. Her positioning makes me move behind her. We were basically hugging. "Warm yet?" She asks cheekily.

"As much as I like hugging you. It's a bit awkward walking and hugging you at the same time," I say truthfully. It's not like I didn't want to stop hugging her.

"I have a great idea!" Before I could question, she wraps her arms around my waist hulling me up onto her back. I let out a surprised squeal as she spins us around.

"Heather!" I shout. While we stop spinning, the whole street doesn't. "I feel so dizzy!" I nuzzle my head into her neck, trying to block out the whirling scenery.

"Me too," she says breathlessly. The air around us is full of vapor as we try to catch our breathes. She loosens her grip around my legs and I slide to the ground.

After a while we continue to walk again. The multicolored leaves blow gently around us. We walk side by side, hand in hand. It didn't matter that it was freezing cold out. It only mattered that I was freezing cold with Heather. We into fall into a comfortable silence as we pass the familiar park.

I hear a distinct crack behind us and I turn to see nothing. _Weird _I think. Then another crack happens but I don't turn.

"You hear that Naya?" Heather asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "It's probably nothing."

I suddenly feel a sharp kick to my back and I fall to the ground face first. My breathe is knocked out of me. I taste blood as my teeth slams down on my tongue. Heather screams loudly. I see her fall to the ground next to me. I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I couldn't talk.

"Give me all your money!" A gruff voice shouts. I try to get up. "You get up and you're dead." I hear a defined click and feel a hard metal object pressed to my back. _It's a gun. _

I look back to Heather and see panic in her eyes. "Give me the damn money!" The man shouts. She nods at me, her hand reaching inside her pocket. I do the same but instead I feel for my pepper spray. Heather pulls her money out and lays it out on the sidewalk. I feel my hand touch a cold steel. _Wait for the right time._

He momentarily falters his hold on the gun as he grabs the money. I suddenly turn onto my back and grab his arm. He drops the money and we both wrestle for the gun. I get a hold of his hand and point the gun in a different direction. I spray him but only get one side of his face. He yells in agony and furiously rubs his wounded eye. At the same time he tries to shoot me but misses; wasting his bullets. I do everything I can to hurt the man. I attempt to stomp his feet and actually point his own gun at him.

"Heather! Call the 911!" I yell. She nods and reaches for her fallen phone. The man notices Heather's attempt and aims at her. "Heather!"

_Click._

Heather screams. My whole being snapped when I heard her scream. I rush the man slamming him into the street. He yells as I hear a defined crack. Again I pull out my pepper spray. I spray his entire face with pepper spray. He recoils and I kick him in the groin.

"Take that bitch!" I shout and kick him one last time.

I turn away and rush over to Heather. She's holding her right side and my breathe hitches when I see the blood. Her once white shirt is now stained with blood. _So much blood._

"Heather.." I gently pick up her head and place it in my lap. "No.. It can't be.."

"Naya?" Her weak, trembling voice finally does it and I burst out crying. I look around me and spot her phone in the grass.

"Operator? M-my friend is h-hurt and she's bleeding b-badly," I try to clear my voice but it was getting worse as my throat felt tight.

"We're on the way. Please keep talking to your friend. Make sure she's still awake."

"Okay, I will." I look down to Heather and see her half-opened eyes.

"Naya.. Don't leave.." Her voice is so frail and I'm so scared that I might break her.

"I will never leave you. Not now. Not ever. I promise." She softly smiles at me and reaches up to touch my face.

"You're hurt Nay," she touches my cheek and I wince a little.

"Not as bad as you Heather."

"It.. Hurts.." Her eyes begin to fluttering.

"Heather! Stay with me!" In the distance I could hear an ambulance coming.

"I..Love.. You.." My eyes are glistening with tears as the ambulance comes and parks near us. A set of uniformed men barge out the back with a gurney. They carefully carry her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Police cars are surrounded around the robber. They pull him up and arrest the man. I could only feel hatred for this man. He needed to know that. I quickly walk up to him.

"Fuck.. You.. Dyke!" He shouts profanities at me.

I slap him. _Hard. _"Listen now and well you bastard! You shot my best friend!" I slapped him again and before I could do it again. Strong arms held me back. "What the hell is your name!" I shout.

He looks up at me and smiles menacingly. "Taylor."

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Hello to all! Sorry for leaving that cliffy right there. Had to! LOL Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it! I appreciate all the support and reviews saying that the story is **CUTE**. Haha! Please feel free to drop a review or two! They always motivate me to write even faster!

**Luii:** OMG! I wish you had an account so I could thank you for reviewing the most!

**Leave a review...**

**You know you want to. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **Do I own Glee? I wish._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**Warning:** This_

_**Note: **Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter. Around when Naya was talking to Kevin, I accidentally said Taylor! Thankfully your reviews made me notice! In all the chaos that is me writing, I was so caught up in thinking about the end of the chapter that I didn't notice that I typed Taylor instead of Kevin. So I revised it! Hope that clears things up a bit and enough of me talking. On with the story!_

_**Side Note:** For the record I don't really know what actually happens in hospitals. So sorry if the explanations are unrealistic. _

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 10: Time is Wasting_

_Hospital_

_**Naya's POV**_

_I felt empty. Furious. Scared. Unfair._ I sat on a cold metal bench in the hospital hall. I was sitting with my legs held close to my body. Everything hurts. Not just physically but mentally. I wanted to be there with Heather. I told her I would never leave her. But they pushed me away. They told me she was in critical condition. I didn't want to lose another person I loved. Not again.

She told me she loved me. I never got to tell her I loved her too. My heart felt heavy.

"Hello? Ms. Rivera?" A young nurse calls me. I look up and see her handing me a cup of fresh coffee.

"Thanks," I mumble, slowly taking the the cup to my chapped lips. She leaves shortly after and I'm all alone in the hallway. My mind drifts back and forth to the events that happened a few hours before. The bar. The walk. The shooting. I smile sadly. It happened so fast in such little time. I remember the blood. I look down onto my jeans. Dried blood was flaking off it. _Heather's blood._ I remembered how it got all over the sidewalk.

Then I remembered who caused the blood.

I should have been the one who got shot. Not her. She doesn't deserve this. No one does. Except _Taylor_. I gripped the coffee cup tighter. _He_ should of gotten hurt! _He _should have been the one bleeding! _He _deserves this!

"Argh!" I smash the cup onto the floor. The tiny pieces fly into the air. All I want is to be with Heather. I want the fucker _Taylor_ gone! I just- I can't- I want!

I feel exhausted. I let my back slide against the metal arm rest. I turn so that I faced the wall. I wanted to shut everything out and hide; be in a shell and never come out. My eyes feel weary and my body starts shutting down. My last thoughts are about Heather. Happy, carefree, unharmed, and most of all. Safe.

I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep...

_Next Day_

I wake up steadily. I keep my eyes closed, hoping that everything was just a dream. I shuffle slowly into a sitting position, a small blanket falling on my lap. I open my eyes, wishing that the blanket was one of mine. I sigh and pull the soft blanket to my body. _Someone must of laid it on me last night. _All at once, memories flooded my mind. Straight away I got an immense headache. My hands shot up to my head and I winced. I almost forgot that I was injured. My hand reached up and touched the small gashes on my face. I felt a really long cut above my eyebrow.

Out the corner of my eye I see an old man walking up to me. He had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. He had a grey short beard and little hair on his head.

"Ms. Rivera?" He calls out.

"Yes?" I murmur.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Maseau." He reaches his hand out towards me. I shake it slowly. "I'm here about Ms. Morris. I want to tell you some good and bad news." He looks at me questionably.

"Can I have.. the good news?" I ask wearily.

"Well, the bullet went right through her side, which means its out. We do need to repair any broken tissues and/or bones. The bullet didn't cause too much damage either and thankfully it didn't hit any arteries," he says reading off his clipboard. "She'll be out of the hospital in a few months."

I nod trying to take it all in. Then there was the bad news. "The bad news?"

"The bad news is she lost a lot of blood. She has a rare blood type, AB negative. We searched throughout the hospital but it seems that we don't have as much AB negative as we hoped for. We we're also looking for O negative blood types. But those have been used up for more serious cases. We've contacted her immediate family members but they are not AB negative or O negative."

"Not serious enough?! How is Heather's case not serious enough! She could die!" I yell in frustration. I close my eyes and take deep breathes. "So what your saying is. If.. you don't get this blood type that... that Heather might die?" My voice shaking. Dr. Maseau nods his head gloomily. I feel my vision blurring but I try to keep myself from crying. "N-no. You can't let this h-happen!" I shout.

"We've contacted other nearby hospitals but they seem to be out of AB negative. O negative blood is very rare next to AB negative. We've gotten hold of another hospital across the country. But by the time they get here it might be..." He trails off. I clutch the soft blanket to my body, like it's the only thing left that matters. He places a supportive hand on my shoulder.

_It might be too late._

"C-can I donate?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately, no. We looked up your blood type while you were sleeping. You are A positive. Only AB negative's can donate to other AB negative's." He looks at me dejectedly. "I'm so... so sorry."

"I can't lose her!_" _I yell. "I couldn't save Mychal..." I whisper. Dr. Maseau sits next to me.

"Mychal?"

"He's.. my brother. He was a cancer patient."

"I see," he looks to a wall clock. "It's almost noon. You should get home."

"But I can't leave Heather," I state.

"Heather's still in a serious condition. She's unconscious right now. We'll call you if she wakes up."

I nod reluctantly. When they call, I want to be the first one she sees.

"Do you need to call anyone? You can use the hospital phones if you want," he offers.

"No, it's okay." He nods and walks away down the hall. I pull out my phone and dial the number. "Dianna?"

_Apartments_

"Shh it's okay Naya, shh," Dianna rubs my back soothingly. Over the last hour I told her what happened. And now, I was letting go and not holding back. We sat on the floor of our apartment. It was dim except for a small table lamp in the corner.

"S-she can't die! Dianna I-i can't, not after what h-happened with Mychal," my sobs were choking me.

"Let out Nay, shh," she continued to rub my back. "Come here." She opened her arms and let me climb into them. "Sometimes you just have to be three years old."

"W-what?" I choke out.

"Even though you're twenty-five now. You're also all the ages under that."

"Why am I three then?" I ask.

"I remember when I was three, I use to curl up and cry like you are now. So you're three," she says.

"I still d-don't understand."

"We all have stages at ages. When you're thirteen, you think that you can do everything on your own. But you can't. When you're eighteen, you officially become an adult. But it doesn't mean you act like one, _yet._ You get me?" She looks down at me and wipes my tears away. I nod slowly. "When your three, you cry because it's okay to cry."

Slowly but surely I start to regain my posture. I wipe all my tears away and try to be positive. "Thanks Di."

"No problem Nay," she hugs me tightly. "Always there for you."

I have a nagging question in the back of my mind. "Uhm Di?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone with AB negative type blood?" I wait for her answer as she thinks.

"Actually, yeah. Why?" She looks at me questionably.

"Could you tell me? You know, for Heather?" I sway gently on my heels.

"Yeah sure. I'll call my high school friend!" She nods her head.

"Who's your high school friend? Does she live close by?"

"Actually, _he _does. His name is Taylor, Taylor Hubbell."

_What?_

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Hello to all! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Added a little Dianna and Naya friendship for ya! Again sorry for the confusion I caused! Heh.. heh. I think this story is getting along, don't you? Leave a review if you can! I love you guys for that!

Happy Halloween! Or Fall Solstice.. Or whatever you celebrate...

I'm high on candy and I have the HeYa fever! Don't think I'm going to school tomorrow..

**Review!Favorite!Follow!**

**You know you want to. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **Pfft. Me? Own Glee? Get Real._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**Note:** I don't know what happens in police departments either. :P_

_**A/N:**I usually put these at the end of the chapter but I wanted to tell you guys, if you didn't notice yet, that I changed the Genre to **Drama. **Anyways enjoy! ;)_

_**Warning:** This chapter was a bit overwhemling for me to write because it feels so real. Actually it is real. Though it never happened to me it happened to my best friend. This is for you Gillian..._

**-oOo-**

_**In the previous chapter...**_

"Who's your high school friend? Does she live close by?"

"Actually, _he _does. His name is Taylor, Taylor Hubbell."

_What?_

_Chapter 11: Not on Cloud Nine_

_**Naya's POV**_

"What?!" I cry out loudly. Dianna looks at me alarmed.

"Why? Do you know him?" She continues to watch me carefully, waiting for me to explode.

"M-maybe. Tell me, when was the last time you've talked to him?" I say, my voice dripping with fury.

"Last time I talked to him was a couple years ago," her voice shaking a little. She's never seen me this livid before. "Though I've heard from a friend that he changed."

"Is it the same Taylor?" I whisper to myself. I felt my stomach twist in knots. I look up at her, trying to be as calm as I can. "Call him _Now._"

"N-Naya? You look a bit-"

"Call him!" I yell. Dianna shakes a little as she reaches for her phone. I wrap my arms around my body tightly. I feel so incomplete. So empty. So meaningless. So lonely. Until now, I didn't realize that Heather filled that little hole in my heart. I was so alone ever since Mychal's death, it tore me. And now, Heather might be gone too.

I pulled my legs closer to my chest as I rocked back and forth.

"Nay.. He didn't answer," Dianna said softly. I wanted to cry. Cry everyday and never stop. But that wouldn't help Heather. Not one bit.

"Di.. Can you drive me to the police?" I mumble through my arms. She nods not questioning me. She gets up and grabs her keys off the table. I get up steadily, not trusting my weak legs. Dianna rushes to my side wrapping an arm around me.

"You probably think I'm so pathetic don't you?" I laugh bitterly. Dianna just shakes her head.

"No," she stops and makes me look into her eyes. "You are the strongest person I know in my eyes. Every little mistake, problem and slip-up will make you stronger. I don't know anyone else who goes through what you do now and it makes me proud to call you my best friend." She pulls me into a warm embrace. "I want you to know that I will always support you and love you for _you. _Never think of yourself as pathetic or weak. But strong._" _

I look up to her, processing her words. I give her the briefest of smiles and whisper, "Thank you."

_Police Department_

Dianna and I walk up to a blue uniformed man sitting quietly at a desk. He doesn't look up until she raps her knuckles across the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" He looks at us and smiles warmly.

"We're looking for Taylor Hubbell," Dianna says.

"Did you get a visiting order from this man?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Did you book a time to visit?" She shakes her head once more. The man sighs and checks his computer. "Fortunately, no one is here visiting him now and you girls are the only ones visiting."

"Is he on the Judge's Remand?" I ask. He nods.

"He won't be in court until a few weeks from now." He motions us to follow him into another room.

The room is divided by a glass window, accompanied by three chairs. I take a seat while Dianna stands and leans against the cement wall.

"Taylor will be out shortly," the uniformed man exits the room leaving Dianna and I alone; besides another officer on guard.

A few moments later, the thief in an orange outfit is roughly pushed behind the window and into the chair. The all too familiar feeling burns in the pit of my stomach as Taylor glares at us. He stares somewhat longer at Dianna.

"Taylor?" She moves closer to the window, her voice slightly quivering.

"What?" He snaps. "What the hell is so important that you had to call me?"

"Is that..really you? You're so.." She turns away from the window.

"I'm so what Di?!" I see her cringe at her old nickname. "Different? Is that what you called me for?"

"W-why?" Is all she asks.

"Times changed. It got harder." He looks away. "I'm not who I am anymore." I look up at Dianna and she her glistening eyes. Silence falls as the tension becomes tighter.

Taylor turns back towards us, avoiding our eyes. "What do you want?"

"The girl you shot a couple nights ago. She's dying because of _you,_" I push all of my wrath into my words, with equanimity. Dianna seemed astonished with me, after all the hate fest. But now, I think it was time to be serious. "You were the one who held the gun, the one who fired the fatal blow. She's still alive, but she's slowly dying. The doctor needs enough blood to perform the surgery. I'm not asking you any money. What I'm asking you is... is your blood."

"The fuck? Why the hell would you need my blood for?" He seemed a bit panic-stricken. I exhale a hollow breathe.

"You're AB negative," Dianna says. "You're our only hope."

"How the hell did you know I was AB negative? Plus why would I help you two dykes?" He says bitterly. I shut my eyes tightly, if we didn't get this blood fast.

"It's your fault. That's why," I look up and give him a daunting glare. I just want to slap away that smug smile of his face. If only this window wasn't here.

"What's in it for me?" He crosses his arms and looks defiant.

"Do it for Anna," Dianna says softly.

Taylor looks up slowly. I see a slight shift in his eyes. It softened at the mention of the name. "Anna would want you to do this."

As fast as his mood came it changed just as quickly. "You don't know what she thinks!"

"I may not know what she thinks. But because of you, my friend is going to die," Dianna clenches her hands tightly. "Just because you couldn't save Anna doesn't mean you can't save anyone! No one could of seen that fucking truck coming! No _one._"

I look up at Dianna surprised. I glance at Taylor and see his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I tried helping you. But you pushed me away." She turns away. "I helped pay for the money and stayed with her until her last breathe... Why can't you help me?"

I look down at my feet nervously. The tension in the room was suffocating me.

"Here's your last chance at life. Do it right." Dianna solemly walked out of the room, leaving Taylor and I alone.

"If Heather was Anna..." I softly start. He looks up, a sad smile on his face. "I would do everything I can to help her. Not because there's something in it for me. But because I love her... I hope I can tell her when she's _alive_."

I hear Taylor sniffle a little and see his eyes a bit pink. "This Anna. Did you love her? Like I love Heather?"

"So much that it hurted," his voice cracks.

"Did you tell her?" I ask.

He simply shakes his head.

"Did she tell you?"

He nods.

"Heather told me she loved me. I wasn't expecting it so soon but she was bleeding right there, almost dying. It was like she was never going to see me again," I felt empathy and sympathy towards myself and for him. We've both lost someone we loved dearly. "Tell me about Anna."

"She's well.. Anna. Funny and smart. A pretty good cook at that. Dorky at times but I thought she was pretty cute." A small smile appears on his face. "She was my friend since preschool. We did everything together. But when she told me that she loved me. I-i was speechless. She took my silence the wrong way, her eyes got wide and she ran out my house. Of course I followed her, chased her car even. But she was gone." The smile on his face dissappears.

"I called and texted her all night. The next day I got a call. Turned out it was her mom. She told me she was in a car accident." His voice cracked. "When I got there she was a mess. I saw Dianna there, Anna and her were close as sisters. I remembered losing the feeling in my legs and I fell on my knees. I couldn't look at her. All I could see was red. I left the hospital, I couldn't take it."

His voice sounded raw and on the verge of crying. "I wasn't there when she needed me most. Dianna tried to help me but as she said, I pushed her away. I didn't want to see anyone that reminded me of her. I hid myself from the rest of the world. I drank and smoked to get by."

"That doesn't explain why you tried to rob Heather and I that night," I say.

"That day was supposed to be her birthday. She would have been 23. I was so mad and drinking wasn't going to help me. I remember being a little drunk and bringing my gun. I went out and started walking down the park. Then I heard you two; laughing, having fun and spinning around. Anna and I use to do that. I.. snapped."

We both look up at each other. We could see the different emotions playing in our eyes. The door suddenly swung open.

"Naya we need to go now," Dianna seems to have cooled down a bit but her eyes say a different story.

I nod and get up. I turn back to Taylor. "Can you donate the blood?"

He doesn't answer right away and before he does, Dianna pushes me out the door.

"Anna would want me to do this. I know it."

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Hello my Readers! Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed this! Sorry for the lack of Heather in the last couple of chapters, but she's well you know. But she will get better! One way or another. As an added bonus, Naya said she loves Heather! Eeek! (Total Fangirling). When I first added Taylor to the story I had no idea what he looked like so I searched him. Then I saw him and Heather. I felt so ergh! I was like, "No! Heather and Naya belong to each other! HeYa FOREVER!" Then my friend looked at me weirdly. So yeah.

**Celieera:** Thanks for the review! Awh! Please don't be sad! Heather will be better, I promise!

**Guest:** Thanks so much for telling me about that! I guess I should of done more research. :/

Thanks so much for the reviews! Never would of thought I would get 1 let alone 22 reviews!

**Review!Follow!Favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**Note:** This hasn't been edited yet so sorry for the mistakes. :P_

_Chapter 12: Silent Healing_

_**Naya's POV**_

The car ride back to the hospital was agonizingly slow. I couldn't wait to see Heather, even if she's not awake. I just want to see her and be with her. I want to be the first person she sees when she does wake up.

"Naya, would you stop fidgeting?" Dianna lightly chastises. "You're making me more nervous than before."

"Sorry," I mumble, trying to still my trembling knees. I try to distract myself by watching the outside world. I let my head rest against the window, my breathe fogging the cold glass. I let my finger trace shapes into the foggy window, not giving a thought of what I was drawing. Soon two straight horizontal lines appear, joined with a one vertical line. A _H._ Next to the _H,_ a plus sign appears. Then another pair horizontal lines are made with one diagonal line. A _N. _I finally look up to the small drawing.

_H + N_

Dianna turns to me as the car stops at a red light. "You have it bad for her, Nay."

For once I didn't snap at her. I wasn't myself at the time. I could only nod and hum.

She looks at me with pitying eyes. She's seen me go through so many tough times. She never views me as this pathetic person that I am, but instead this person who's fierce and determined. I could never understand what's going on inside her head. Though sometimes I believed her.

"Naya, please say something. It's weird hearing you so quiet," Dianna sighs. I roll my head towards her.

"It's scary Di," I let out a breathy laugh. "I just met her and she's making me feel all these crazy feelings. No one's ever made me feel like that before... You know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She.. She likes me. Like like's me."

"You mean she loves you?" Dianna questions, while training her eyes on the road. I nod and hum. "Pretty bad situation you have there Rivers."

"Isn't it obvious? The girl I love and just met is in the hospital. The worse part is that I didn't even tell her I love her!" I say exasperated. "I didn't even get to kiss her yet."

"Well Rivers, maybe you can," Dianna points to the hospital. "You can be the prince to her princess. Now come on and bring your camera."

"Why do I need to bring my camera?"

"For memories Nay."

"Bad memories?" I say accusingly.

"No, what I mean is that after Heather survives. You'll be able to look back on what you guys made it through."

I reluctantly bring my Canon camera with us.

We quickly climb out of the car and run to the entrance. Once inside we are greeted by a nurse sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Naya and Dianna. Here to see Ms. Morris?" The elderly lady smiles at us. Before we could ask how she knew she responds, "Oh don't you young ladies fret. I make it a job to learn names."

"Uhm yes, we are. What room is she in?" Dianna asks. The aged lady squints her eyes at her computer.

"Ms. Morris is in room 317," she answers. Before Dianna and I walk away she says the most surprising thing. "Go get your girl."

Dianna shakes her head and keeps walking away while I linger a little bit more before doing the same.

In a few minutes we reach Heather's room. I reach a shaky hand towards the door knob and slowly pull it open. I couldn't help but remember what Taylor said about how he couldn't take it. What if that happens to me? What if I 'couldn't take it'?

_Of course you can Naya._

I let the door swing on its own accord. Dianna's the first to walk in with me trailing behind. I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to look up.

"Hello again Ms. Rivera," Dr. Maseau's voice fills the silent air. When I don't answer back, Dianna nudges my arm. I glance up at her scolding glare before looking at Dr. Maseau. I put on a fake smile and shake his outstretched hand.

"Hi Dr. M," I say nervously. I feel my body struggling to look at Heather but steadily my eyes rest on her limp body.

I feel all the air escape from my lungs when I see her. Her wavy golden hair sprawled above her head. Her eyes were closed and I could see her chest rise steadily with each intake of air. Even though she wore a loose hospital gown, there was no denying that she was still beautiful. Wires were connected to her arms and chest. I saw a small patch of red on her side where she was shot. I grimaced at the memory.

"How is she?" I whisper.

"She's still gradually losing blood as you can see. We've used up all the AB negative's and O negative's. But it's still not enough. The bullet tore up a large part of the soft tissue. We need to perform some surgery," Dr. Maseau walks to Heather's injured side. "Have you found a blood donor yet?"

I look up and see heartache in Dianna's eyes. "Maybe."

"Maybe you say? What do you mean?" Dr. Maseau looks at us quizzically.

"The donor that we know of never said yes. Though something tells me he might donate."

"If he doesn't donate soon then.." He trails off. We all look towards Heather who's eyes are still closed.

"Can you give us a minute doctor?" I ask, my voice slightly shaking. Dr. Maseau nods silently and walks away. I walk to an empty seat by Heather's uninjured side and sit down; setting my camera on the small bedside table. Her hand is hanging on the edge of the bed. I take her slightly cold hand in my warm ones. I bring the chair closer to her bed as I lay my elbows on the edge. I bring her hand to my face letting it rest there. I could imagine her doing this to me like it's the most natural thing in the world. Dianna smiles sadly at me.

When I'm sad, she would wipe away the tears. When I'm happy, she was the one that makes me happier. When I'm shy, she was the one to bring me out of my shell. When I'm scared, she was the one who held me until I wasn't so scared anymore. When I'm loved, she was the one to love me.

"Nay, I'm gonna go back to the apartment. Do you want to stay here?" Dianna leans against the door frame.

I nod my head silently as my eyes begin to blur again. She leaves quietly closing the door behind her.

I watch Heather with loving eyes. "Heather I wish you could hear me. I wish you weren't like this. You don't deserve this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You don't know what you do to me. I feel so many crazy feelings when I'm around you. Do you feel the same way?" I watch intently waiting for some sort of miracle where she wakes up. But sadly this isn't a fairy tale.

"Ever since I met you at the bus stop, I knew you were special. You were like the bright light to my dark nights... Oh my god that was so cheesy. At least you didn't hear that. But you shined the brightest that night. No star could compare to your amazingness. When I sat down in the seat I couldn't help but think about you. I didn't know what drove me to do it but I did. I willed myself to go and sit by you. You only get to meet that one special person in your life once right? That's what I thought at the time and I wanted to meet you because I thought you were that one special person. By the time we left the bus, I felt like I didn't want to be away from you. But then you asked for my name. I couldn't be any happier than I was right then and there. I knew I would be seeing you again soon," I smile at the memory.

"Then there was that time at that bookshop you work at. Never thought getting Italian food would be so much fun. You probably get this a lot but, I think you have a beautiful singing voice. Not too bad of a dancer too. But I was serious about you being a dude. I don't think I'll ever get to do this to one," I stand over Heather and push the loose strands of hair behind her ear. I lean down on one elbow and lightly kiss her lips. I pull back a little a kiss her cheek softly. I wait for her to wake up like in Snow White. But then again I need a reality check.

I sigh and lay my head across the white sheets. My heart needs a rest. It's constant beating reminds me of how Heather's might stop. I bring my arms onto the bed and tuck my head on top of them. I feel my tired eyes close. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_1 hour later.._

"Naya..Naya wake up," I feel someone tugging at my shirt. I grumble incoherent things.

"Please Nay, wait up!" I feel a sharp push and I crash into the ground. I wake up instantly and I jump to my feet. Another blanket floats to the ground.

"I'm awake!" I shout. Dianna shifts up and points behind her. Grudgingly, I scratch my head and peer around her. I see two blurry figures and I rub my eyes trying to see clearer. My vision focuses and I see Taylor with a large bulky man beside him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in jail?"

Taylor shrugs. "I asked the court if I could donate some blood and told them the situation. The judge said as long as I have a cop on my ass then I'm good; but it won't affect the amount of time I do in jail. But here I am."

I feel a surge of hope fill me up. "Did you donate already?"

Before he could answer, Dr. Maseau's voice answers for him. "Yes he did Naya, and the surgery should go as planned and go as smoothly."

Taylor shows the band-aid on his wrist and Dianna smiles widely. She turns to me and rushes to engulf me in a bear hug. "Dianna! Heather's going to live!"

Dianna smiles brightly and hugs me even tighter. She spins us around while Taylor watches; an unnoticeable tiny smile plays at his lips. The bulky man taps him once and signals that they should leave now. The two of them exit the room without Dianna and I noticing.

A loud cough interrupts us. We turn and see a short brunette nurse looking at us.

"Hello, uhm we're going to do the surgery now and I suggest you two should leave the room," she says it in a timid manner. I look at her and remember she was the same nurse who gave me the coffee.

"I remember you. Thanks for the coffee," I say. She smiles nervously.

"May I ask your name?" Dianna asks her. The blue-uniformed girl plays with the hem of her shirt.

"It's Lea," she answers. Dianna smiles widely and takes Lea's hand; shaking it up and down.

"Thank you Lea, thank you so much!" The Lea girl blushes lightly before smiling and murmuring a 'you're welcome.'

"Come on Rivers, we have a long night ahead of us."

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Hello to all! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry for not updating in like 5 days. I finally get what people say when life catches up to you! I've been a bit busy with a few things such as a new **BRITTANA** story! For a while now I've been thinking of a Hunger Games type story with Brittana. It might be a few chapters long but I don't think it will be as long as this one. I'm going to start typing it as soon as I finish with this story.

P.S Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me a very happy person!

**Review!Favorite!Follow!**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**A/N:** Hello to all! So many apologizes for not updating soon! Just moved into a new state and had trouble with the internet. Goodbye Ohio and Hello Michigan!_

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 13: Only Girl_

_**Naya's POV**_

"Naya, will you please wake up?" A familiar voice pleads. I groan loudly, not wanting to move. I haven't realized until last night that I did not get enough sleep. I feel a sharp poke into my side and I flinch a bit. I try to bat away the offending hand away. "Nay, wake the fuck up or I will totally sit on you."

In my head I contemplate whether having someone's fat ass sit on me or sleep away.

I think sleeping is better.

"Naya Marie Rivera," the voice says. "Wake the fuck up! There's a very special girl waiting for your ass to come and see her."

My eyes blink warily. _Special girl? What is she talk- Oh my God! Heather! She's alive!_

I scream at my body to wake up. I let my body roll across the bench and fall to the ground. _Ouch, _I grimace._ My boobs hurt now but if it means seeing Heather then I'm okay. _I push my tired body with frail arms and get into a standing position. Suddenly the room started to spin as I could feel the blood rushing to my head. _Take it easy Rivers. _My arms spread out trying to find purchase to hold on to.

"Slow down," I felt strong arms lock on my shoulders. As the room steadied itself, I could see Dianna ,through blurry eyes, with a concerned look.

"Sorry," I rush. My head flicks toward a semi-opened door. I turn back to Dianna and see her smiling brightly.

"Go," she whispers, letting go of my shoulders. I nod gratefully and slowly turn towards the white door. Morning light was spilling through the door crack and onto my Converse shoes.

I open the door hesitantly, letting even more light go through. My feet move on their own accord and soon I'm in the snow-white room. I look in the direction of the bed and see her. Heather is sitting up and reading a magazine; her hair is flipped to one side of her face. The morning light in the room makes her hair seem a lighter shade than it really is. _She looks like an Angel. My Angel._

I continue to watch her lovingly as I begin to lean on the door frame.

"You know you look like a stalker when you do that?" Dianna's voice whispers near my ear. I jump a little and push her away.

"Let me have my moment," I whisper-yell. Dianna shrugs and walks down the hall way singing LOVE very loudly; no doubt disrupting other patients.

I return my focus back to Heather who's smiling at me. My heart beats wildly and I'm scared she could hear it. I look up to her eyes and see a certain sparkle there. I don't waste another second when she opens welcoming arms. I felt my feet run on its own accord towards her. Her arms wrap around my waist as mine wrap around her neck. I feel joyful tears pricking my eyes.

"You don't know how much I missed you," I say while nuzzling my nose further into her embrace. She pulls my body up on the bed so she can hug me tighter.

"I missed you a lot too Nay," Heather whispers while kissing the crown of my head. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

_**Heather's POV**_

Naya's cold nose keeps burrowing further into my neck. Her tears were soaking through my shirt but I didn't care. All I cared about was a crying Naya who doesn't seem to stop crying anytime soon.

"Nay, I'm okay now. You don't have to worry anymore," I whisper, stroking her silky black hair.

"Y-you almost d-died!" She chokes out. "I almost lo-lost y-you!"

I tilt her head up so I could look into her mocha eyes.

"But you didn't," I say smiling. She laughs a little as she sits up and furiously wipes away her tears. "I'm right here, alive and breathing." I take her hand and place it on my heart. Her puffy eyes meet mine as she feels my heart beating. "See?"

Naya smiles the faintest if smiles and I see her eyes flicks momentarily behind me. I turn and see her black camera sitting on the bedside table. I reach for it and pick it up slowly. I place it in my lap and turn it on. Naya shuffles closer to me, snuggling into my side. I hear her a content sigh come from her. I feel so happy right now, despite the pain in my side. The blissfulness was shadowing the suffering.

"Can I?" I ask. She nods.

I focus back on her camera and see new photos and videos. One photo was Naya on a metal bench, hunched over in a very depressed state.

"Naya, what happened to you in here?" I say pointing to the image. She smiles sadly and whispers.

"It was the night you got shot and I couldn't be with you."

I frown at her sad smile and lightly kiss the top of her head again. "Well you're with me now and that's all that matters." Her lips tug into a small grin that made me smile wider.

I look back at her camera and click the next photo. _Another video? _I think.

Naya tilts her head confused. "I didn't take a video," she says.

"Well let's play it anyway," I say, clicking play.

_The camera was facing towards my bed. Naya is sitting in a chair that was pulled next to my bed. I see her hands are clasped in mine tightly. I could tell she was on the verge of crying by the way her body was convulsing. _

"_Nay, I'm gonna go back to the apartment. Do you want to stay here?" I hear a voice that sounds like Dianna. I see Naya nod her head as Dianna leaves the room. She looks up at my motionless body with loving eyes. She takes a deep, shuddering breathe._

"_Heather, I wish you could hear me. I wish you weren't like this. You don't deserve this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You don't know what you do to me. I feel so many crazy feelings when I'm around you. Do you feel the same way?"_

"I do," I whisper. Naya looks up at me with wide eyes and her mouth is slightly open in awe. Before she could say anything, the Naya in the video does.

"_Ever since I met you at the bus stop, I knew you were special. You were like the bright light to my dark nights..." Naya stops and shakes her head. "Oh my god that was so cheesy. At least you didn't hear that."_

"I do now," I say. Naya quickly burrows her head into my shoulder muttering something that sounded like 'embarrassing'.

"_But you shined the brightest that night," Naya continues. "No star could compare to your amazingness. When I sat down in the seat I couldn't help but think about you. I didn't know what drove me to do it but I did. I willed myself to go and sit by you."_

"You know, I wanted to sit next to you too," I say truthfully. Naya moves her head to delicately leave a small kiss on my shoulder.

"_You only get to meet that one special person in your life once right? That's what I thought at the time and I wanted to meet you because I thought you were that one special person. By the time we left the bus, I felt like I didn't want to be away from you. But then you asked for my name. I couldn't be any happier than I was right then and there. I knew I would be seeing you again soon," Naya smiles._

"_Then there was that time at that bookshop you work at. Never thought getting Italian food would be so much fun. You probably get this a lot but, I think you have a beautiful singing voice. Not too bad of a dancer too..." Naya stops momentarily as her voice starts shaking._

"_But I was serious about you being a dude. I don't think I'll ever get to do this to one."_

_I watch as Naya hesitantly leans over me. Her hand brushes away the hair falling around my face and leans on her elbow. She lightly kisses my lips, barely grazing it. She pulls back and kisses my cheek slowly. She stands back a bit, carefully watching me. Naya sighs and lays her head on top of white bed sheets. Her head faces the camera and I see her eyes close._

_The video ends._

The first thing I could register was that my heart was beating way too fast. I know it wasn't normal. The second thing I could register was this kiss. Naya kissed _me_. And I wasn't fucking there. Well, I was there but I didn't physically _feel_ it. I lift my hand to touch my lips, wanting to savour the kiss that i never felt but happened.

Naya looks at me with regretful eyes. "I'm so sorry," she shakes her head and begins to get up. "I shouldn't of done that."

I shoot my hand out to grab her wrist before she could move any further.

"Naya, it's okay," I try to pull her back onto the bed. She doesn't object and avoids my eyes. "It's okay Naya," I say again. She doesn't respond and keeps avoiding my eyes.

"Nay," I say softly. "Please look at me." I tilt her chin up with a finger and gaze into her tearful eyes. We gaze into each other's eyes and before she knows it, my lips gently touch hers.

Electricity jolts throughout my body and I shiver at the feeling. Naya's breathe hitches when soft lips mold into hers. The kiss starts off slow and sweet as she starts to kiss back slowly. Her hands grasp my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I wrap my other hand around her neck and pull her closer onto my lap. Our breaths mingle with the air around us and it begins to get warmer. Soon the need for air becomes an irritating problem. We pull apart with our foreheads resting together. I see a light blush on her cheeks as she pants softly.

"Wow," I say panting as well. Naya smirks and pecks my lips once more before snuggling into my body.

"Amazing. You're amazing, you know that?" She says, playing with my fingers. She brings my hand to her lips and kisses the knuckles gently. We continue to stay in the comfortable silence and enjoy each other's company.

"Naya, the doctor says I have to stay here overnight," I see her cute pout and kiss her forehead. "But after that, I'll spend every second with you forever and always." A toothy grin appears on her face and it makes my heart race.

"Can I ask you something Heather?" Naya asks tentatively.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" She looks up and waits for my answer.

I feel my face hurt from how much I'm smiling but I didn't care.

"How much?" I whisper in her ear. She doesn't answer back but instead leans up to kiss me softly. I could feel all the love from her into that single kiss. My heart races on and I know she could hear it. I wrap my arms around her back tightly and deepen the kiss. Her tongue hesitantly swipes by lower lip; asking for entrance. I grant her permission and let her tongue explore uncharted lands. My mind is truly boggled now. One, I couldn't believe I have an amazing girl in my arms. Two, I still couldn't believe number one. Again the insistent need for air comes and we break apart.

"That much," she whispers.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **Hello again! I do apologize for making you all wait! I had to reset my computer and everything! But no worries! Updates soon to come!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm back again with another update! Don't worry! I didn't abandon you guys! I just had some writer's block for a while. Once again this chapter is going to be in Heather's POV._

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 14: Home is Where You Are_

_**Heather's POV**_

I feel a soft push on my shoulder. "HeMo wake up. You need to take your medicine," a tired voice whispers near me.

"I don't want to," I whine. I feel the bed dip towards Naya as she sits. She giggles at me and strokes my hair soothingly.

"You have to," she says imitating me. She rattles the the small container filled with pills near my ear. I groan and bury my head into the soft white pillow. She laughs again while gently shaking my shoulder. "Please? For me?"

I sigh loudly and sit up. I feel my eyes blink at the bright morning light. She smirks at me and hands me two small white pills and a glass of water to wash it down. I frown at the small pills and look at her with my saddest pout.

"Nope, that's not gonna work this time Heather. Now take the pills you wuss," she playfully glares at me.

I pop the white pills into my mouth and bring the water to my lips, gulping the cold liquid down. I let out a satisfied sigh as I empty the glass.

"Are you any better?" Naya asks as she watches me.

"Every second that you're here with me," I say sweetly. Her eyes widen and I see a slight blush appear. I smirk knowingly at the effect I have on her. "Thank you again for taking care of me, but you really don't have to."

"N-no I mean, I want to take care of you," she pulls at her collar and tries not to look as flustered as she is now. "You're my best friend, I have to take care of you."

_Again with the best friend thing. Sometimes I want to be more than friends. Even though we did kiss, but best friends kiss all the time right?_

"What did I ever do to deserve an amazing best friend like you?" I say. I try to not let the best friend status get to me.

"I think I should be asking that question," she says with a cheeky grin.

"And why would that be?" I ask with the same grin.

"Well you're different than everyone else I've ever met. You're really funny and nice. But a lot of my friends are like that but what makes you really special is.." Naya stops talking and gazes into my eyes.

"Is what Nay?" I whisper.

"Everything that I said at the hospital and much, much more. You mean so much to me and I couldn't ask for anyone better," she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her lap, carefully avoiding my injured side. "Each time you look at me, I can't breathe. When you're around me, all I can see is you- even if we were in New York at Times Square. All I can see is _you_," she kisses my bare shoulder softly before speaking again. "You make me feel all these crazy feelings that I can't explain with words. Sometimes it frustrates me how much you have this magic hold on me and I can't explain why. Even though I never believed in miracles, I think this is one."

My heart clenches at her love filled confession. I slowly turn in her lap and look at her with adoring eyes. I feel my cheeks tingle as a blush appears on my face.

"Naya.."

"I remember this thing Dianna told me," Naya says. "She said throughout our entire life, we will meet that one special person. One who you could talk to for hours on end and never get bored. You could tell them special things and they won't ever judge you. She said that one special person is your soulmate and that you should never let them go," she whispers the last part. "And I think I met that person."

"Who would that be?" I ask leaning in slowly.

"You."

She says it with so much confidence and it makes my love for her grow. I feel happy tears well up in my eyes as she reaches her hand to cup my cheek. I lean into the warm gesture and she leans in more. Her lips ghost over my own.

"Heather, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I don't want to be with anyone but _you_."

"But why me? You're hot and sexy as hell. You can get any girl you want."

"But I don't want any girl. I only want you."

Naya closes the distance between us and connects her lips with mine. My hand snakes around her neck bringing her on top of me. She shifts so that her legs are on either side of me. She places her hands on each side of my head, balancing above me. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and hear her moan into my mouth. I suddenly feel a growing warm spark deep in my stomach. I move my other hand to wrap around her waist, bringing her even closer to me. Our tongues battle for dominance. Then Naya begins to suck on my upper lip as I suck on her bottom lip. The intense feeling in my stomach almost becomes unbearable and I buck my hips into Naya. She places her hand on my stomach, effectively stopping my writhing. She begins to leave light kisses down my jawline and finally finding my pulse point.

She licks it sensually before suddenly sucking on it. _Hard._ My head tilts back onto the pillow as her mouth does wonders on my neck. _Damn, she's gonna leave a mark. _Naya pulls away with a exaggerated pop and smirks.

"Now everyone will know you're mine," she reaches up and captures my lips once more before settling down into my side. I reach a tentative hand and touch the mark Naya has made. I smile widely at her.

"As you are mine," I say and kiss her forehead. "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" She asks.

"Us. Are we-"

"Dating?" Naya says quickly. "Do you-"

"Yes," I say just as quickly. She smiles widely and plays with the hem of my baggy shirt. The intense feeling in my stomach wildly flared each time I felt her fingers brush against my stomach. I exhale a slow breathe.

"What's wrong babe?" Naya asks. I smile at the term of endearment.

"I-It's just that- uhm you got me all. Uhm I-I feel," I stutter horribly. I have never felt this way. This new tingly feeling in my stomach.

"What do you feel?" She asks as if she doesn't know what an effect she has on me.

I think for a long and slightly embarrassed moment before saying, "I feel.. _wet._"

Naya looks at me with a confused expression. I shift uncomfortably as the warmness seeps between my legs. Her eyes widen comically, now understanding what I meant.

"Oh you- erm," _cough_, " y-you feel," _cough_," w-wet?" She finally gets out.

I nod my head slowly.

What surprised me next was a new Naya has just come out. One with lust filled eyes and and a hungry grin. I gulped loudly. I couldn't get any wetter. Her eyes scanned up and down my body. Her hand trailed down my taut abs and stopped just above my sweat pants. Her hungry eyes watched me with pure interest. My heart began racing faster and I was scared that it was going to burst out of my chest. She waits until my eyes are locked with hers.

"Is this okay?" Naya asks with a worried look. I nod because I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. She makes me feel all amazing feelings and she makes me speechless.

Her teasing hand slips past my waist band and over my panties. I close my eyes in pure bliss as I feel her hand rub over my center.

"You're wearing way to much clothes, babe," Naya whispers.

Soon two pairs of pants and shirts end up on the floor.

_Next Morning_

_**Naya's POV**_

I feel my tired body slowly waking up. I open my sleepy eyes to find a bundle of golden hair in my face. I smile widely remembering the night before. I tuck the strands of hair behind Heather's ear carefully, so I don't wake her. I feel my heart beat faster watching the sleeping blonde. I lean over and kiss her forehead gently.

Heather slowly stirs the moment my lips touch her head. I smile brightly and continue to watch her peaceful form. She looks so relaxed and peaceful that I never want to wake her. Suddenly I hear my growling belly demanding food.

I slowly remove her arms from around me and slowly get up, careful to not disturb her. I open her drawer and put on a baggy shirt and some sweatpants.

I tip-toe down the hall from Heather's room and into her kitchen. _What should I make? Hmm pancakes sound good._ I open the cupboards to see if she had any pancake batter. One by one I finally find it and I set it on the counter. I take a clean pan from the sink and set it on the top of the oven. I turn it on and pour the pancake batter into the pan. I open an utensil drawer and find a spatula. I wait for a minute before flipping the pancakes over, revealing a tasty golden brown.

Suddenly warm arms circle around my waist and pull me into a warm body. I smile widely when Heather hugs me from behind.

"I could get used to this," she whispers while kissing my shoulder.

"When did you wake up?" I ask. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, you didn't. I felt you getting up from the bed so I followed you."

"But that was a few moments ago. How long were you standing there?" I say turning around in her arms.

"Not long," Heather winks.

"Perv," I say playfully as she lightly slaps my shoulder. I turn back around giggling as I focus back on the pancakes. I reach over to a plate and grab it, filling it with delicious pancakes.

"Breakfast is served!" I exclaim, taking a seat.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Heather laughs and boops my nose. I smile widely and grab some maple syrup. Heather goes through the drawer and finds two forks. She hands one to me.

"Thanks, honey," I say sweetly.

"Your welcome, dear," Heather says with a wide smile. She looks at the table.

I notice her problem so I say, "Sit on my lap babe." She complies happily.

The whole morning ends up with us feeding each other pancakes until were full.

We lazily sit on the couch with the TV on but no one was watching. We stay snuggled up next to each other. I lean and capture her lips. My tongue swipes her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants permission and I taste syrup mixed with Heather. This had to be the most amazing taste ever because the short kiss made my head hazy.

"Mhmm, you taste like maple syrup," I say, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"So do you," she pecks my lips. "And may I say it's an amazing taste."

Life couldn't get any better.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **Hello to all my readers! How are you all doing? Hopefully you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for not adding any sexy times. :/ I really can't write any of those sexy scenes because each time I write those _words_ I will just giggle each time. Plus I don't think I'm mature enough! Haha, so I noticed a lot of my readers are from different countries! I would love to know where my readers are from! Plus as a side note I am **Filipino**, if that answers your question anon. How did you know?! Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed and followed my story! It means sooo much!

**Please Review! It motivates me to write faster!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fate is Unexpected in Disguise**_

_**Summary: **I was walking along the sidewalk on my way to a nearby grocery store. It was midnight, the moon shining brightly above me. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk at this time of night," a soft chuckling followed. I quickly turned, half expecting a knife to my throat but relaxed when it was just the same girl._

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned glee, The Break-Up would of never happened._

_Italics are Character's thoughts._

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_

_**Note:** I also want to thank: _VeritoPerroni, Celieera, courtneyyj14, Karabearr32, Pridemunkeyz, tonguetied24, onebratsis, BrittSnixx, WhatIsWrongWithYou, dhezsimms, SuperCarmen, an Tgleek1321! Thanks for reviewing and sticking around. You guys are legends. ;)

**_Sidenote:_ **This has not been edited yet.

**-oOo-**

_Chapter 15: Lost One_

_Two days later.._

_**Naya's POV**_

Life with Heather couldn't get any better. Two months ago I would of never thought of having a girlfriend. I would never have known that there was someone out there who loved me. Ever since we met at the bus stop, I had a feeling that something amazing would happen. And it did.

"Helloo? Naya?" Dianna waves her hand in front of my face.

I shake my head quickly. "Uhm what?"

"You spaced out for a moment there Nay, you okay?" She asks with a worried voice.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm alright, never been better."

"Okay," she says slowly. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I'm fine Di," I say as she walks out the room.

The thing is I haven't told Dianna about Heather and I yet. Of course she knew about my sexuality but I'm not the best with words. If I tell her now that I'm dating Heather she could feel hurt that I didn't tell her sooner. Though she probably knows something's up. But if I don't tell her now, she could be hurt that I haven't told her then.

_Naya, you have to tell Dianna. No one likes secrets._

"Argh!" I yell in frustration. That _damn_ voice is back. And as much as I hate the _voice_ it always seems to be right.

_Because I am right._

I rub my forehead warily. I glance at the door Dianna walked through and think for a moment. If I don't tell her now, she could be possibly hurt in the future. If I her now she wouldn't be as hurt. I sigh loudly and pick myself off the couch and head towards her room. The wooden floors under me creak under my feet as I stand outside her closed door. I lift my hand and knock gently.

"Come in," I hear Dianna say. I wrap my hand around the door knob and twist it. I lean in and see her laying on her back with the laptop in her lap. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uhm I kinda need to talk to you."

"Sure, come sit," she pats the space next to her. I walk to her bed and sit down unsure of what to say.

"So what's up?"

"I-I have this special person," I started. Dianna nods her head to tell me to keep going. "This person is really special to me and so are you," I trailed off again.

"Come on Nay, spit it out," Dianna looks at me questioningly.

"I-I'm dating Heather!" I blurt out. I close my eyes not wanting to see her reaction. But instead arms circled around me. I looked back up at Dianna and see her eyes filled with happy tears. She held me tighter.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers. I let a tiny smile play at my lips. "I know how hard it was. Do you love her?"

"With everything I have," I reply. Thoughts of the blonde swarms my mind and creates a warm spark in my stomach.

My smile grows bigger and my heart fills up with love. I knew that she knew how hard it is for me to say I love her.

Her arms loosen around my waist and a playful but serious face registers on her face.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About three days," I let a smile play at my lips. "Since December 3rd."

Dianna smiles widely and squeals. "You two will make such an amazing couple!"

I nod my head happily. "You mean hot right?"

"Conceited are we?" She asks playfully. I lightly push her shoulder as she bursts out laughing.

"Touche," I say. In the living room I hear my phone ringing. I get up quickly and leave her in her room. I walk out and approach the coffee table where my phone rested. I pick up the small device and see a picture of Heather's smiling face.

"Hey there stranger," I breathe.

"_Hey Nay. Are you doing anything?_"

"Uhm not at the moment, why?" I plop down on the couch and lay back.

"_I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk?_" Heather asked.

"I would love too HeMo," I say sweetly. I hear someone squeal in the background and Heather laughs. "When will you be picking me up m'lady?"

"_I was wondering.. maybe around 3?_"

"Sure, pick me up at my apartment," I try to contain the excitement in my voice. I get to see Heather again.

* * *

I jolt up from the couch as I hear someone knocking on my door. I rush up and push Dianna out of the way. I quickly unlock the door and see the most amazing sight in front of me.

"Wow," I breathe. Heather's dressed in dark jeans with gray Uggs. She's wearing a long red coat with a gray hat adorning her head. She makes the simplest clothes look amazing.

"Same to you," she responds sweetly. I look down at my outfit and immediately blush. She steps inside the apartment and embraces me in a tight hug. My arms go around her neck as her's goes around my waist. I laugh loudly as she pulls me into the air. My ankles lock around her waist.

"Hi," I whisper. Our noses are almost touching and I gaze deep into her blue eyes. They were mesmerizing and I felt like I could get lost into them. I lean in and connect our lips in a sweet kiss. Heather sighs happily and before she can deepen the kiss, I pull away. She pouts and peck her lips once more.

"Tease," she says playfully.

"Ugh, you guys are disgustingly adorable," Dianna appears in the kitchen doorway, holding a coffee in her hand.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't have any of this," I do a small body roll for emphasis. Dianna tries to hold back her laughter but fails and almost spills her coffee.

"Yeah, like I want any of _that_," Dianna says sarcastically. I try to glare at her but Heather pulls me close to her.

"I thought you looked cute," she whispers into my ear. I can't help but shudder as her hot breathe sweeps across my neck.

"I-I was supposed to look sexy," I pout.

"I think you look hot, sexy and _cute_," she peppers my entire face with tiny kisses. My pout slowly turns into a wide smile.

"Ugh, like seriously, you guys need to get out of here before I puke rainbows," Dianna says seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," I say waving her off. "We'll be back soon!"

"Get out of here before a unicorn appears randomly!" Dianna shouts behind us. Heather giggles as I grab my purse and shut the door behind us.

"So where to?" I ask.

Heather shrugs. "Anywhere you want to."

"But you said we were going to go on a walk?"

"I didn't say where to." Heather slips her hand in mine as we walk towards the elevator.

"Heatheeer," I plead. "Please tell me where we're going."

She tilts her head cutely. "Let's make this a date," she says suddenly.

"But I thought this was already a date?" I ask questioningly.

"Let's make this an impromptu date."

"Like make it up as we go along?" Heather nods her head excitedly. I smile widely and swing our entwined fingers between us. She pulls us into the elevator and quickly presses a button. She watches as the numbers go down and her foot taps impatiently.

An idea pops into my head immediately.

"Heather? Can we go to the park?" I ask.

Heather smiles brightly before nodding. "I always wanted to feed the ducks there."

"Me too," I dig in my purse for my camera. "I can take pictures of the ducks."

"You're so cute when you bring out your camera," she pulls me closer to her so she can nuzzle my neck. I squeal a little as I feel her cold nose against my neck.

"Heather! Your nose is cold!" I try to push her back a little but she wraps her arms around me tightly. Never letting me go.

"Well warm it up for me then," she says cheekily. I lean up on my tip-toes and peck her nose once. A light blush settles across her face and I smirk.

"Warm enough for you?" I say tilting my head. Heather nods quickly, trying to hide the deepening blush.

The elevator dings open and we step out.

"Afternoon, ," my doorman Jerry says politely.

"Hello Jerry," I greet back. He tips his hat and opens the door for us. A cold breeze blows past us and I shudder. I snuggle closer to Heather and link our arms together.

Heather tries walking closer without tripping over our feet. I giggle a little as she trips slightly.

"That's not funny," she pouts.

"I know, it's just you're really clumsy," I lean up more to whisper into her ear. "And you're really cute."

Her eyes widen comically and I laugh lightly. I run ahead of her towards the park.

"Naya!" She laughs and yells at me at the same time.

"Come and get me!" I yell back. I look back towards the park and see the pond in the distance. My feet pound against the ground as my coat flaps wildly in the wind. The pond comes closer and closer. I soon reach it and I flop to the ground, panting heavily. Soon after, I can hear fast footsteps approach me. Strong warm arms circle around my waist and lift me on top of another body. My eyes finally open and I'm met with a pair of cerulean orbs looking back at me. I feel my body relax into Heather's hold.

"I got you," Heather says, panting lightly.

"Yes you did," I whisper. I lean forward and feel her soft lips against mine. My head starts spinning and when I start to feel dizzy I wrap my arms around her neck. If we were standing my knees would've buckled from the intensity of the kiss.

"I love you so much Naya," Heather says pulling back. She brings her hand up and strokes my cheek.

"I love you too Heather," I say and snuggle into her chest. We stay like that for a while. The sky begins to change and a red sunset slowly appears.

"Nay, look," she points to a small duck approaching us timidly. Heather slowly walks over to it, careful not to scare it away. The tiny duck quacks loudly as she scoops it up in her hands. She walks over to me with the ducks in her hand. I lean over to peer at the the small animal.

"It's so fluffy," I say. The ducks quacks a few times and settles into Heather's hands. I notice the sky behind Heather and immediately set into photographer mode. "Heather, stay just like that."

She nods and watches me with curious eyes. I run a few steps back to where my purse laid. I search inside and pull my camera out. I run back towards them and sit down in front of her. I take the camera to my eye and focus it on the blondes. I smile widely as I capture the moment. I bring it back down and look at the picture I took. Heather scoots closer to me and glances down to the photo.

"Naya, it's perfect," she gushes and I couldn't agree more.

"You know what's more perfect?"

I wrap an arm around her and pull the camera back so that it focuses on us.

_Click_

I pull the camera back towards me and I smile even wider. It seemed like perfect timing as the baby duck looks up at the camera. Heather and I are both smiling. In the background, the pond is shining slightly. This is what I call picture perfect.

We both smile goofy smiles at the picture. My cheeks start to hurt from smiling too much. My body is swirling with the warm feelings that I can't describe. This moment with Heather is the best moment in my entire life. I don't want to be with anyone else but Heather. I couldn't even imagine anyone else because the blonde's smiling face keeps appearing. Each time I close my eyes all I see is _her_.

Warm lips touching my cheek brings me out of my daze.

"Thank you, Naya," Heather whispers. _She's so beautiful._

"I love you Heather," I say out loud. My face instantly reddens at what I say. She giggles softly before capturing my lips in her's. I take a moment to lose myself into the kiss. All my little worries disappears and I can only see her. _Is this what love feels like?_

"I love you too Nay," she says while pulling back and my heart swells tenfold. We both pant a bit making water vapors appear before our eyes. Before I can lean forward again the duck in her hands, quacks loudly.

I growl at the duck for ruin another kiss. A few feet away another round of quacks ensues. Heather and I turn toward the approaching family of ducks.

The duck in Heather's hand jumps off and waddles over to its family. I slip my hand in hers as we watch the baby duck reunite with its family. I use my free hand to grab my camera. As my hands grab the camera, she pulls my body into her lap. I smile warmly as her arms circle my waist and pulls me closer to her. I snap a few picture of the duck family waddling away.

"You're perfect you know that?" I say sweetly, kissing her jawline.

"What did I do to deserve a beautiful girlfriend?" She says lovingly. We both smile goofily at each other before looking back at the sky. It's almost night and I didn't want something bad to happen to us.

"We should get going now," I say quietly while sitting up. Heather nods and takes her warm hands in my cold ones. We walk out of the park while swinging our hands in between us.

* * *

"Thanks for the _impromptu_ date Heather," I say, standing next to my apartment door. Heather smiles back at me while biting her lower lip, suddenly looking nervous.

"Y-your welcome," she stutters, swinging her body on her heels. _She wants to ask something._

"Heather tell me what you want," I say giggling at her nervousness.

"Can I take you out on another date? One that's planned and amazing? N-not like this date wasn't amazing, b-but I want to make the next one even more perfect. Because your perfect and you deserve the best and I think you amazing!" She says the last sentence all in one breathe and she breathes in deeply.

"Heather, take a breather. Of course you can take me out on another date!" I pull her into another tight hug which she responds to immediately.

We stay like that for few moments before Dianna grudgingly opens the door.

"Nay? Are you coming in or what? You're letting the cold air inside," she says with her eyes half opened. "Oh hi Heather! How are you?"

"Hey Di, I'm good," Heather looks at me. "Really _good_."

"Ugh, Nay get inside and stop undressing her with your eyes," Dianna smirks as Naya blushes lightly.

"Goodbye HeMo," I say while pecking her lips once.

"Bye Naya, I'll see you soon kay?" Heather says while stepping away from the door.

"Okay!" Dianna responds pulling Naya in quickly. She shuts the door and turns towards me.

"_Spill_."

"What ever do you mean?" I say.

"You know what I mean! How did your date go?" Dianna asks impatiently.

"What can I say? It was_ picture perfect_."

**-oOo-**

**A/N: **Hey guys! First off, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been berating myself for it. But I was sick for quite a while and had to stay in the hospital. Then I was bed ridden for a while and my parents say, "Your laptop will make you sicker." I'm like really? And the whole time I was thinking, "but my readers need their daily HeYa!" So yes, I am so so so so so sorry! Until next time loves! ;)

Have you guys heard of **WittyProfiles . Com**?

You should check it out! (Without spaces of course)

Maybe even make an account and follow me!

You can tell me how horrible I am for not updating!

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Have any suggestions?**

**Review!**


End file.
